


Gods And Mortals

by Noobzlikeus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Rhaegar Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobzlikeus/pseuds/Noobzlikeus
Summary: Fic idea came from episode three, the long night.Alternate Universe  Canon Divergence and time travel fic.Rhaegar won the war at the Trident when the Reach army got there tipping the scales. Mad King Aerys is dead. All other Targaryen's are alive in this story, both Lyanna Stark and Elia Martell also alive and are Rhaegar's queens he just doesn't sleep with Elia. Sorry not sorry, I can't do a love triangle where Rhaegar slings his dick between Lyanna and Elia, it isn't right or fair for either of them.Jon goes by Jon Targaryen in the story, cause he will always be Jon Targaryen for me. He also has a little sister in this named Daenera Targaryen.Viserys is good in the fic, Aegon is the crown prince trying to navigate his life while avoiding the typical hoes throwing themselves at him 😉. Both he and Jon have the best brotherly relationship.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Talisa Maegyr/Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia)
Comments: 258
Kudos: 289





	1. Games The Gods Play

_**Kinvara** _

One of her champions was already dead, due to the recklessness of her older brother not intervening in time. It had been a game she and her three older brothers would play every millennium. 

Crosus was the oldest, and the one who kept all the other three siblings in check. But now Kinvara felt as though he just sat back and let her two older brothers cheat with every chance they got. 

First, he never stopped Tilous champion from marking the stupid boy Bran Stark’s arm due to his stupidity in wanting to see into the Weirwood net. Only for Tilous to gain the power of knowing where to send his champion, to steal one of her champions dragons, turning her into an undead monstrosity. 

All because Jon followed that stupid imp’s idea of going beyond the wall, where her brother set a trap to steal a dragon, and with it down went the great iced wall. 

Staring in the flames watching it all take place, as her Amethyst queen reborn had already fallen to the undead, after she went to save the prince who was promised, only for him, to leave her alone on top of her dragon, where she was flung off by her brother’s undead minions. Hissing to herself then as she watched the undead slaughter Daenerys and Jorah. 

Waving her hand then, as the flames flickered to what Jon was doing. She could already feel the fire within her erupting, as she watched Jon Snow duck and hide like a mad man from the dragon’s blue flames. _The damn fool_ , she wanted to scream at her champion for his stupidity. 

First, he neglected the love of his other half, like the northern fool he was. _Now he’s running back and forth between a damn wall._

Sighing to herself, her two champions were always meant to be together. Two halves of a whole. But no, the stupid northern fool fled from Daenerys and never accepted his fireside to unleash the powers that laid dormant in him. 

Finally, the game was over, the she-wolf of Winterfell Arya Stark, her brother Jaqen champion ended Tilous champion with a dagger to the heart, _how fitting,_ Kinvara thought as she cursed under her breath then. 

She could hear Jaqen now celebrating in his dingy Temple in Braavos, _bastard_ _!_

* * *

_ **Jon** _

He has been frantically searching for her in Winterfell’s castle for the past hour, after the shock of the Night King being defeated by his sister spread around Winterfell. But that was not of concern to him, in that moment as he watched men helping to bring in the injured from outside the castle. 

“Jon” he heard Sansa call out to him, but he didn’t care to stop, his head was in a daze, he needed to find her. Suddenly feeling a strong pair of hands stopping him in his tracks. 

“Jon, what’s going on? You’re scaring us walking around here like a mad man.” Arya kept shaking her brother then. “Jon? Are you even listening to me?” 

Sansa finally caught up to them then. “Jon, I was calling you, we have many injured that need their king’s help.” 

“I’m not their king anymore, I told you already, I gave up the northern crown to Dany. And right now, you’re wasting my time from trying to figure out where she is.” 

Sansa huffed then, “she’s not one of us Jon, your people need you to assure them that everything will be alright.” 

Not wanting to listen to her rants anymore, Jon began walking once more, as both Arya and Sansa walked alongside him. 

She wasn’t in the Great Hall nor was she in her chamber, as he bumped into her handmaiden Missandei who was also searching for Daenerys. 

His hands were already sweating as his heart raced “I can’t find her. Have you seen her Missandei?” He wanted to cry then as Missandei started tearing up. 

Jon ran both his hands through his dark-brown curls, to control his trembling hands and worried mind. 

As Greyworm approached all of them then “the queen is missing.” He belted out. 

No one seemed to know where Dany was, as Jon felt his legs give way, only for both Arya and Greyworm grabbing a hold of him, before he fell. 

“Where was the last place you saw her lord, Snow?” Missandei asked with tears running down her eyes, as Jon felt the queen’s commander stiffen against him. 

“We will find her, I promise you Missandei,” Greyworm replied as he turned back to Jon once more. 

“You were with our queen on top of Rhaegal, when was the last time you saw her?” Greyworm barked out. 

Jon could tell the man was also desperate in finding her as much as he was. 

He thought back then trying to recall the last time he saw her, but his nerves were getting the best of him, as he inhaled, willing the unease that settled in his mind away. He did not need to think negative thoughts. 

Exhaling then as he recalled both times Dany saved him from getting killed. First, she saved him when the Night King was attacking him with Viserion midair, as Dany flew down on Drogon attacking Viserion so his grasp on Rhaegal faltered, only for Jon to fall off Rhaegal when his dragon dived towards the snow-filled ground. While the Night King got thrown off Viserion. 

He had been so careless then, thinking he could sneak up on the Night King, only for the undead to attack him on the ground. That’s the moment he last saw Dany he realized when she burnt the undead gathered around him “outside of Winterfell when she came to save me.” 

His mind raced then as worry took control of him, he had left her to fend for herself against the multitude of the undead. Too caught up in trying to save Bran from the Night King, he didn’t even bother to make sure she was alright before he ran off. 

Missandei watched as Jon took off with everyone following him outside Winterfell. 

Jon stopped suddenly, as he saw men women, and children looking at both dragons crunched next to each other singing a sad song he could tell by how they screeched around everyone gathered near. 

Looking over Jon noticed Tyrion, Varys, and Davos standing in front of the crowd. 

“What’s going on? Where's Dany?” 

“I don’t know lord Snow, the dragons won’t move from where they are standing.” Tyrion replied as his eyes darted around, “where’s Daenerys?” the imp asked as he looked at Jon. 

“She’s not with me, I came out here to find her since, she’s not in the castle.” 

“Oh, gods” Tyrion spoke then as he fell on the snow-covered ground on his knees. 

Jon could feel his heart sinking then, the dragons were mourning, he could tell, as his feet started moving towards them. 

“Jon, no, where are you going, you can’t, they will burn you alive,” Sansa called out to him, as Arya tried her best to pull him back to no avail before she backed up allowing him to walk over towards the dragons. 

Jon stopped in front of both dragons then Rhaegal turned towards him purring sadly. 

“Is she there boy? Is she ok?” He watched then as Rhaegal stepped aside, only for Drogon to screech at him. 

“I only want to see Drogon, please” Jon begged then as Drogon also moved to the side, to the astonishment of all those gathered watching the king in the north command two grown dragons. 

But that quickly ended as they saw their king fall to the ground then, like Arya, Sansa, Missandei, Tyrion, Greyworm, and Davos stood a few feet away from their king, as they watched him pull Daenerys lifeless body away from ser Jorah. Only for Jon to grasp her body in a tight grip towards his chest. 

The man no one had ever seen cry, began to bawl before their very eyes, as he begged Daenerys to wake up, kissing her tenderly. At that moment Davos wished the red woman hadn’t killed herself, willing away the tears from his eyes. 

Missandei started crying in Greyworm’s arms, while Tyrion fell towards the ground once more after his legs buckled looking at the queen he decided to follow. 

At that moment Arya wished she had gotten to know the woman her brother, was now crying over, as she fought away her tears that were escaping her. 

She did not cry for Daenerys, but for Jon who was hurting before her eyes, not knowing what to say, or how to comfort him. 

“We need to get her inside and prepare the body” Sansa whispered as Jon looked at her with hate-filled eyes. 

“Now you care about her wellbeing Sansa? When she is dead? You never cared when she was alive. Why are you even here?” 

“I’m here cause, I’m your sister” 

“You’re not my sister” Jon screamed, “you never were.” 

“How can you say such a thing Jon?” she screamed then as she tried to pull him away to look at her, only to stop as she watched Jon’s eyes darken. 

“I’m not a Stark.” 

“Yes, you are” Arya yelled back, “you may not have our last name but you are still a Stark.” 

They all watched then as Jon laughed like a mad man, “I was never a Stark, your father lied to you all.” 

“What are you talking about lord Snow?” they all turned as they saw Varys approach with Jaime next to him. 

“I’m sure you’re smart enough to know only those with the blood of dragon lords can ride and control a dragon.” 

“Are you saying your mother had Valyrian blood Jon?” Arya asked then since it seemed no one else wanted to ask. 

Jon huffed placing another kiss on Dany’s forehead, as he ran his hands over her moonlit hair. 

“My mother was a Stark, Lyanna Stark to be exact.” 

“Seven hells” Sansa screamed, “Rhaegar raped our aunt, didn’t he?” 

“My father, never raped her” Jon yelled, “he annulled his first marriage and married my mother in Dorne, where I was born.” 

“That means you’re the rightful heir then Jon, Daenerys never was.” 

Sansa watched then as everyone turned their heads towards her. 

Dany was dead in his arms and yet it seemed to him all his cousin cared for was him being the rightful heir to a damn chair, he would give up just for Dany to return to him. She was the one person of Highborne's pedigree who did not care that he was a bastard, she loved him unconditionally as he did her. 

_Two halves of a whole, and now his half was broken._

“Where’s Melisandra?” Jon yelled then, “get her here to resurrect Dany” 

He then watched as Davos looked down, “she killed herself, son, I saw before my eyes, how she killed herself.” 

Jon started weeping once more, Dany was dead in his arms, and the one person who could bring her back decided to kill herself. _W_ _hat was the reason for continuing_ _this life?_

He felt dead inside after he came back until he met Dany, she brought life back into him, when he didn’t care about living. And now she was gone, from this world. 

Humming in her ear then sweet words of “I’m sorry” as he rocked her against his chest, recalling the way he treated her after finding out about his parentage, like the stupid northern fool he was, he pushed her away just because he couldn’t handle the lie that was his life. 

He cursed lord Stark then, for never telling him of who he was, having his wife mistreat him, and worst of all letting him think he was nothing more than a bastard. A stain on the honorable Ned Starks reputation. It was all a lie, Jon mumbled to himself blocking out the arguing going on between his family and Dany’s people. 

“I should take the queen,” Greyworm told him, as Jon shook his head then. 

“No, I want to be with her.” 

“She’s dead Jon, there is nothing you can do for her now, let her people take her and prepare her body.” 

Before he could say anything, Missandei slapped Sansa across the face, “how dare you disrespect the one person who was willing to take her army north and fight for your so-called people, who showed nothing but hatred towards us.” 

Sansa looked then towards Jon then Arya waiting to see if any of them would defend her. 

But neither paid her no mind, not even Jon who just kept rocking the lifeless body of the dragon queen. 

“Avy jorrāelan” Jon whispered the only words that Dany taught him in Valyrian that he cared to know, during their many nights together laid in bed or just making love to each other as her ship sailed north before everything went to shit. 

Kinvara hissed from her temple in Volantis, watching the last of her champions bent over next to his other half, _now you love her? Where were you when she needed you when your unborn child needed you?_

Jon looked up once more, looking to see if anyone was watching him at that moment as he slid a dagger from his sword belt, placing the last kiss then on Dany’s lips as the tears started falling even more. 

_Crosus watched the man, who was breaking before his eyes. Mortals were always hard to understand at times, as he sighed knowing what was to come next._

“Avy jorrāelan Dany, I will find you wherever you are in the afterlife or the next life” Jon whispered then taking the dagger plunging it right into his heart that was broken as blood spilled out his mouth, willing himself not to cough up while he choked on it. 

Arya spun around then as she heard the dragons screeching once more, looking over towards her brother as she watched blood running in the snow next to where Jon knelt in the snow, all she could do was scream out running next to him. 

“You fucking fool” she cried out, not wanting to disturb his lifeless body from how it was positioned next to Daenerys. 

* * *

_**Crosus** _

Stepping out of the shadows, Kinvara saw her older brother knelt down next to Jon and Daenerys, as his green hair swayed in the wind. 

“You must be happy Crosus, you killed him also like how you killed your other champion” 

“I never killed any of them Kinvara.” 

She hissed then, “you also never watched over them either Crosus, you were too caught up watching time frames instead.” 

“Why are you even here in Westeros? The deal was you and Jaqen stayed on your side of the world in Essos.” 

Kinvara waved him off then, “that was until you let Jaqen cause the doom of Valyria which led to the death of all those dragon lords.

I wasted all that time making those sheepherders into Dragonlords.  


“So, it’s my fault you weren't keeping track of our brother? The deal was you would handle him and I would handle Tilous in Westeros.” 

“And did you Crosus? We were supposed to be a team and yet you stood by and let our brothers cheat at the game.” 

_Not this again!_

Crosus got up then, already annoyed with his younger sister, “what is it you want Kinvara?” 

“I want a do-over.” 

Before Corsus could say anything, her brother Jaqen appeared before them. 

“That’s not going to happen Kinvara.” 

“Always hiding in the shadows” Kinvara huffed. 

“Not my fault if you couldn’t tell I was here” 

“I knew you were there; just from your smell.” 

Walking towards him then, “I want back my champions and a do-over, you will release their souls back to me.” 

“And why should I grant you that favor Kinvara?” 

“You owe me for blowing up Valyria Jaqen, you cheated then.” 

“Is it my fault your people kept slaves who begged to be free of their tormentors? At least I saved your champions families from the Doom sister.” Her brother sneered. 

“He won fairly” 

“Fuck off Tilous” Kinvara growled as her other brother appeared before them. Where her eyes were red, his were icy blue, while Crosus had golden eyes and Jaqen grey. 

“You both cheated and I want a do-over.” 

“it’s not our fault you suck at the game sister” Tilous mocked her. 

“Enough” Crosus yelled then causing the earth beneath them to shake. 

“Every millennium you all gather and beg for a do-over. Last time it was you Tilous.” 

“That’s because she went to mother.” 

“And you went to father, causing him to cast darkness upon the world which only made your champion stronger than the rest of ours.” 

“Blame Jaqen for that, he’s the one who caused the Bloodstone Emperor to kill his sister taking her crown. Father had no choice but to grant me what I wished for.” 

“And I am sure you had lots to do with him, having the Amethyst queen’s brother killing her.” Kinvara barked as both Tilous and Jaqen didn’t even bother to deny it. 

She looked back at Crosus then, “I want a redo brother, please grant me this, I have never asked you for anything.” 

“Liar” Tilous bellowed, “you think I didn’t know who Jon was? You think I couldn’t sense the power that laid dormant inside the man when my champion met him in Hardhome?” 

“Oh, please Tilous spare me, you and Jaqen have been pairing for millennia's, why shouldn’t I have teamed up with Crosus?” 

Jaqen laughed then, “maybe you should’ve teamed up with me, at least I don’t live my eternal life in time loops like our older brother.” 

He was tired of their bickering, as his eyes once more fell upon Jon Snow’s lifeless body. 

“I’ve made my mind up. I will grant Kinvara the do-over, but the stakes will be higher” Turning towards both his brothers then, “you both take thrills in your kills, I will grant you Tilous all of the Wildings beyond the wall.” 

His brother smiled then, “I’m always happy to add more towards my army.” 

“What do I get Corsus? Since it seems you are doing a do-over.” 

“You get nothing Jaqen, you won you need not participate, nor will I.” 

“No deal” Tilous icy blue eyes glowed then, “if you’re going to grant Kinvara a do-over, then I ask you to grant Jaqen as my partner only fair.” 

He smirked knowing fully well if Corsus decides to team with Kinvara, his brother would be too busy watching timelines to realize, what he and Jaqen would be up to since they played dirty. 

Plus, Corsus never liked playing the game anyway. His brother was always there to keep the three younger ones in check. 

Turning towards his sister then, “I guess, I will work with you then Kinvara.” 

His sister frowned, “you better play the game this time around Corsus.” 

“What game will it be? Another one that lasts a millennium?” Jaqen asked. 

“No brother, the same game with the same champions once more,” Corsus replied. 

Kinvara threw her hands up then, “your champion was an idiot, who managed to get caught off guard by the Night King in that cave, only to be marked giving the Night King access to cross the wall, why would you want to use him once more?” 

Corsus smiled at her then, “it’s how the game is played sister, not how you win.” 

“Do we all have a deal?” Corsus looked around at his siblings waiting for an answer. 

Kinvara was the first to agree, then Tilous and Jaqen after. 

With a snap of his fingers, the world around them started changing going backward in time. 

“What year is it?” Kinvara asked 

“283 AC,” Corsus replied as he noticed the frown on his sister’s expression. 

“Great brother, you take us back when everything went to shit!” 

She watched then as both Tilous and Jaqen stepped into the shadows, away from her and Corsus no doubt off to plan their exploits to win. 

Turning back towards her brother then, “why would you take us back to this time?” 

Smiling at his sister for her lack of confidence in him, “do you not trust me?” 

“Do I have a choice?” She jested him, as he paid her no mind, he was never one for jokes. 

“I promised you a do-over, what better time, than 283 AC, when everything went to shit as you said.” 

“My champion is in this time loop just before he leaves Dorne.” 

Turning towards her brother then as her eyes glowed red, “you have never taken interest in Jon, you gave him half your power and I gave him half of mine, why now are you interested in him?” 

Her brother chuckled as they began walking towards the Tower of Joy, “I did what little I could do for the boy growing up, his warging abilities came from me, I kept him safe beyond the wall from our brother’s champion. The most you did for Jon was have him resurrected by a madwoman, who was supposed to help Jon realize who he was, instead you were too caught up with Daenerys to pay Jon any mind.” 

“Aye I did, but as you said earlier, I control what happens in Essos and you control what happens in Westeros.” 

Before she could say another word, her brother spoke, “there goes my champion right now.” 

Kinvara looked to her brother in surprise, “wait you’re picking him?” 

“What better person to choose, besides I like the man,” Corsus replied. 

“Now off with you, I am sure you need to be in the year 284 AC to meet with Daenerys before she is born.” 

Kinvara looked at her brother once more, shocked by his revelation, “You’ve never allowed me to meet or speak with our champions before, especially those who are to be resurrected and told what happened in their past life.” 

“Consider it my gift to you sister. Now off with you, I’ve protected the timelines so our brothers won’t know the difference. Just make sure-------” 

“I don’t stay too long” she smiled, as she gave her brother a hug. Only to whisper in his ear, “don’t forget to switch into mortal form before you go speaking with humans.” 

He smiled against her, “thanks for reminding me.” 

Watching then as his sister stepped into the shadows of the time loop, he sent her towards. 

Corsus began walking towards the man, _I will win this, for myself and Kinvara._


	2. Champions of the Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, to everyone who left me comments and kudos for this story.

_**Rhaegar** _

His eyes fell upon her, as his tears fell clouding his vision. She was pale white and covered in bloody sheets. While in her right hand she held a crown of blue winter roses tightly. He watched then as she whispered something in her brother’s ear while the man held his child, _my child!_ Suddenly it dawned on Rhaegar, his wife was dying and he was not here when she died. Rhaegar realized as he laid in the bed next to her. He already knew from Crosus that no one present in the room could see them, hear them, or feel their presence. 

Rhaegar wanted nothing more than to hold her next to his body and sing sweet words to her. 

_I should’ve been here with her, but I had to leave to fight for her, only her. My love!_

_Where was I_ _?_ he wanted to ask as the man who called himself Crosus, looked once more towards him as if he could read his thoughts. Which Rhaegar didn’t know if he should be afraid of. 

Not wanting to keep the man guessing any longer Crosus answered him, with little to no emotion in his voice, “you were already dead my prince. You were killed by Robert Baratheon when he struck you with his Warhammer in the chest when you both fought on the Trident.” 

He could not breathe then, the room felt as though it was closing in on him, as his body went numb. 

_No_ , Rhaegar wanted to dispute, the man’s words, but kept silent as he watched Lyanna drawn her last breath, as her crown of blue winter roses fell to the floor. He wanted nothing more than to follow her then into the afterlife. She was his and he was hers. Willing himself not to cry, Lya would not want that. 

She looked so peaceful, he thought, no longer was she suffering. _She was at peace_. 

He tried then to brush her soft dark-brown hair, he always enjoyed running his fingers through from her sweated face, but his hand did nothing but run threw her very body. 

‘Why can’t I touch her?” 

“This is a timeline from the past sadly, you can never touch anything or anyone in time loops.” 

_That makes no sense,_ Rhaegar thought, as he looked once more at his child in Ned Starks arms, that he will never be able to touch, as his mind raced to his other children and their mother at Kings Landing. 

“What of Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon?” He asked until he saw the way Crosus stared back at him, as his ears rang when the man uttered those words of dread, no father wants to hear. 

“They died in Kings landing when Tywin Lannister sacked the city. After you fell on the Trident. To show his loyalty to Robert Baratheon. Your father was also killed in the sack by Jaime Lannister.” 

_Lannister, Baratheon, Arryn, and Tully, all traitors of the realm._

The prince was known for his melancholy. Raged then as he walked away from Lyanna’s lifeless body, punching his fist into the wall, only for it to go through. 

He shook his head then, “It’s my fault they died, all because of falling in love with Lyanna. And chasing after some stupid prophecy.” 

Placing a hand on Rhaegar then, “you did full fill the prophecy, my prince.” 

“How?” Rhaegar asked, “I was told three heads the dragon must-have. Look around you Crosus, my wife is dead. My children are dead, _even Elia_ ” 

Crosus shook his head then as his brown eyes started glowing “you did fulfill the prophecy my prince, but not in the way you thought it to be.” 

Rhaegar moved away from him then with his fists clenched and unclenched “I don’t understand, how can it be if Lyanna died, Elia died, and my other two children died.” 

“I will explain how you fulfilled the prophecy. But first I want you to be calm, so you can take in my words to better understand” 

Rhaegar stilled then as Crosus began to explain. 

“In the scrolls, you read over the years, it spoke of Azor Ahai, tempering his sword three times, twice he failed until he tempered it the third time with plunging it into his wife’s heart. You my prince tempered your sword three times also. Two times with your first wife, and lastly with” 

Rhaegar screamed "No!" then as he fell to the hard floor looking back over towards Lyanna’s lifeless body once more, as he realized what he had done, to the woman he loved.” 

“Lyanna was my Nissa Nissa wasn’t she?” Rhaegar stammered through his question as he felt as though the darkness was overtaking him. _Others take me for what I have done!_

“What have I done?” Rhaegar said to no one as fresh tears blurred his vision, turning away from her then. He could not bear to look at her, knowing he was the cause of her death. 

“I’m glad you're smart enough to realize. And yes, Lyanna was your Nissa Nissa and you were her Azor Ahai.” 

Rhaegar started shaking his head then, “that was not how I thought the prophecy was to be interpreted.” 

I thought,” he began but stopped himself willing the words to come. “I thought my third child was to be the third head of the dragon. Not the light-bringer.” 

“Prophecies' are tricky and can be hard to understand my prince. Your sword wasn’t a sword to say, your sword was your.” 

Rhaegar followed the man’s eyes as it fell towards his groin. 

“You tempered your sword twice in your first wife Elia and it didn’t amount to anything.” 

Crosus eyes fell once more on Lyanna willing Rhaegar to look at her, “and there my prince is where you succeeded, you fulfilled the prophecy when fire met ice, and made the union of a song of ice and fire. Your son is the prophesized prince that was promised, the light-bringer to bring an end to the long night.” 

Rhaegar was confused, as he stood up and turned towards the babe “prince? don’t you mean princess?” 

Crosus burst out in laughter then as Rhaegar frowned, “I’m sorry my prince, but your wife gave birth to a son, not a daughter.” 

_A son, my son. Our babe Lya._

“What did Lya name our son?” 

“She named him Aegon after his dead brother.” 

Turning with flames in his dark indigo eyes, Rhaegar yelled, “she was still alive when my other family died?” 

“Sadly, the stress from you falling at the Trident and the sack of Kings Landing which led to the death of your family, sadden her to the point where she blamed herself for it all, even the death of her father and Brandon.”   
Crosus looked over the babe with a sad smile on his face, “Jon came into the world two moons earlier than expected.” 

“Jon? I thought you said he was named after my other son?” 

“No, my prince, your wife’s brother raised your son, and named him Jon after Lord Jon Arryn.” 

Rhaegar was angry then, if he could take his son from Ned Starks arms he would. “He named my son after that? That man who went to arms against his king? What happened to the three kingsguards I left here to guard Lyanna? What of Arthur, Gerold, and Oswell? Surely they wouldn’t have allowed Ned Stark a man who also rose against his king to take my son with him.” 

“Look around you my prince, who did you not see in this room?” 

Suddenly it dawned on Rhaegar then, the kings-guards weren’t here because they were also dead. 

His mind then raced to his other family. 

“What of my mother? My little brother?” 

“Your mother died after she gave birth.” 

_What?_ He wanted to ask, but kept silent, he didn’t even know his mother was with child when he ran off with Lyanna. 

What kind of son, doesn’t know these things about his mother, who loved him. A mother he tried to protect whenever his mad father abused and raped her. 

“What became of my brother and the babe my mother gave birth to?” 

“What became of my son?” these were all questions he needed to know. 

“I will show you what became of your siblings first.” 

The room around him changed before his very eyes, no longer were they in Dorne, but standing outside a house with a red door and lemon tree. As Rhaegar watched a little girl with moonglow hair play outside under the watchful eyes of old ser Williem. 

He watched them for a few days until that night when ser Williem died. The servants ended up forcing his brother and sister out. Where he watched them move from different cities. Always on the run from what lurked. His brother’s mental health slowly declined soon after people started calling the poor boy names, a king without a crown. _Beggar king!_ Those words cut through Rhaegar like Valyrian steel. 

Things only got worst from then. He thought, Robert, sending assassins after his siblings was cruel. Until he witnessed the horrors Viserys put Daenerys through, the young child he left back in Kings Landing who he had tried to guard and protect from his father’s madness was just as mad. 

“I don’t want to see this.” He begged Crosus then as the horse-lord barbarian took his thirteen-year-old sister from behind raping her, as Rhaegar turned from her screams. How could Viserys do this? _Did he really think the Seven Kingdoms would welcome him and Dothraki savages with open arms in Westeros?_

_“_ Would you prefer, to see what your son has been up to then?” 

“Yes!” Rhaegar pleaded, trying to block out the scream of his sister. 

Suddenly just as how it happened the first time, the room flashed before his eyes. No longer was he Essos, but someplace in the north, as he saw two young men with their backs turned from him, along with a young boy that held a bow in his hand, as the boy tried to hit the target only to miss several times. 

Above where he stood with Crosus he saw an older version of Ned Stark and a redhead Rhaegar knew to be Catelyn Tully. Has he clenched his jawlines. Recalling the night Lyanna ran away with him and his men. They had left a note with one of lord Tully’s guards along with a catspaw dagger explaining what was to become of Lyanna and that she was safe. But either the lord never got that note, or he disregarded it altogether. 

Moving away then Rhaegar walked over towards where the three boys stood. The youngest he noticed had all Tully coloring so did the other one who stood behind the young boy. Both boys had that auburn hair and Tully blue eyes. 

But when his eyes fell on the other young man, he wished he could hold his son, Rhaegar knew right away, this was his son. 

_He looks like his mother_ _,_ Rhaegar thought which made him smile. But he could also see parts of him in Jon. The young man had his curls, his cheekbones and his eyes. Jon’s eyes were just as dark as his dark indigo eyes as he caught his breath. 

If I could hold you I would Jon, he looked away then willing himself not to cry then. 

“Did my son ever learn about me or his mother?” 

Crosus shook his head, “sadly no, your son was brought up as the bastard of Lord Stark, where he was tormented by his wife. And later would leave for the wall.” 

Crosus paused to give Rhaegar a moment to digest what he was telling him. “Jon never found out who you were until it was too late.” 

Crosus wasn’t sure if he should tell the man about the first time his son died. _Betrayed by his own men._

Rhaegar would not let Crosus see the anger he held, knowing that Ned Stark sent his and Lya’s baby boy to the wall, where only thieves and murderers were sent. That was no place for the crown prince. 

“Why did Ned Stark send my son away? Did he not even consider Jon as his own blood? His sister’s child? My wife begged him to protect our son and yet Ned Stark sent a fourteen-year-old boy off to the wall?” 

No longer could he hold his temper. 

“Your good brother thought he was doing the right thing.” 

Before Crosus could finish what he wanted to say, Rhaegar shot him an angry look, “Ned Stark is no good brother of mine, when he grew mine and Lyanna’s son as a bastard, where his wife tormented him, only for him to ship my son off to the wall. He could’ve sent him anywhere. Essos for example.” 

“My prince, your son did want to join the Nightswatch so he could make a name for himself, Jon believed it was the only thing he could do to remove the stain he felt he put on Ned Stark honorable reputation.” 

Rhaegar laughed then, just like the night Crosus witnessed Jon laughing like a mad man when he held Daenerys in his arms. _They both share the same laugh_. He mused. 

“Also, Ned Stark was leaving for Kings Landing to become king Robert's hand after Jon Arynn died. He didn’t want to leave Jon alone in Winterfell with his wife, who didn’t want your son here.” 

Rhaegar spoke bitterly then, “then he should’ve let his wife know in secret who Jon was, Winterfell is just as much Jon’s home as it is Ned's and his family.” 

“My prince, see if from Ned’s point of view if he told his wife the greatest secret in the Seven Kingdoms. A dragon being raised in the north by wolves, even though your son is part wolf. The fact of the matter, people would find it strange that a bastard was treated right by lord Starks wife.” 

“It doesn’t matter, he still could’ve sent my son anywhere but the wall.” 

Not wanting to dwell on this matter anymore, Rhaegar could feel his dragon blood rising. 

“What became of my son when he joined the night's watch?” 

Everything changed once more as Rhaegar stood in the dark where men were gathered looking over at something that was on the floor, where he saw a white wolf. 

“What happened here?” 

Crosus looked towards where the wolf stood letting out small whines “your son became the lord commander of the night's watch, but sadly he was killed by his men.” 

“No,” Rhaegar screamed, as he ran towards where the men were standing as his eyes fell on his son, laid flat with his eyes wide open looking straight towards the night’s sky. 

_My boy._ He cried then. 

He ran his eyes along the many stab wounds then as the space between them changed once more. “No, take me back.” He begged as the room stilled where he saw his son laid flat on top of a table. Where Rahegar looked over Jon’s body at the multiple stab wounds. The worst was the one over Jon’s heart. 

Once more Rhaegar blamed himself, as he looked over at Jon’s body. He didn’t even notice the woman who stood over Jon until she started speaking words in high valyrian, as three other men came into focus. 

“What’s happening?” Rhaegar asked as the woman started cutting parts of Jon’s hair throwing it into the brazier. 

After everyone walked out, Rhaegar asked, “did it work?” Before he could ask another question Rhaegar watched his son rise from the dead as everything else started changing and coming in at faster paces. 

His son executed the men who betrayed him, which made him proud. 

Then he watched the hardened battle hero his son became, retake his mother’s ancestral home. 

_Lya would be so proud of him, like I am._

“Some say your son is the best swordsman in all of Westeros” 

With glee in his dark indigo eyes, Rahegar replied “I can tell he is. I’m proud of the man he turned out to be. Even if I wasn’t there to help him along the way. I’m glad he became the king in the north. Even if I would’ve preferred him becoming king of the seven kingdoms.” 

“He didn’t remain king for long.” 

Rhaegar turned once more, “what do you mean? Did the north men betray my son also?” 

“No not your son, but someone else, who you also never got a chance to know like your son.” 

Turning around, looking over the landscape Rhaegar realized he was no longer in the north but at Dragonstone. 

“Did Jon finally find out who he is?” 

“No, someone else, look out there and tell me what do you see.” 

Turning out towards the sea, Rhaegar saw fleets of ships on the horizon. “who are they?” 

Crosus smiled, “look up my prince.” 

The crackling sound of lightings, came as the thundering sound of three different unique roars sounded above him, as Rhaegar witnessed three giants sized dragons flying above him and over towards Dragonstone. 

“By the seven are those dragons?” 

“Yes, my prince, dragons. Beautiful creatures, aren’t they?” 

“Indeed” Rhaegar replied with his eyes focused solely on the dragons not noticing the small boat that came ashore. 

“Ahh, here she is.” 

“Who is?” Still not taking his eyes off the dragons in the sky. 

“Your sister?” 

“My what?” that seemed to caught the prince’s ear as he turned to see what Crosus was talking about. 

_Mother._ Rhaegar wanted to say. Since that day he begged Crosus to take him away, from watching Daenerys being raped, he had not checked in on her since. He felt shame then. 

“Not your mother, my prince, your sister” 

_She looks so much like our mother,_ Rhaegar thought to himself not bothering to open his mouth since it seemed Crosus could read his thoughts. 

Same as with Jon, Crosus allowed Rhaegar to spend his days watching over his sister. 

Frowning most times at his sister having a Lannister and a man like Varys on her small council. 

Varys was a man not to be trusted, h was the reason everything fell apart at Harrenhall. 

When he informed, his mad father about Rhaegar’s plans to depose him from the throne, with the help of all the lords of Westeros. 

Then when the unthinkable happened, where Daenerys lost her Dorne and Iron-born allies by following the imp's advice, Rhaegar wanted to slap the man even if he could not. 

_She should’ve never trusted the Lannister, they can’t be trusted,_ _surely_ _,_ _she should’ve known this._

But with Viserys going mad and dying at the hands of the man he sold his sister to for an army, who did his sister have to help her. _No one_ , he thought. 

The only thing that brought a smile to his face was when his son arrived, he chuckled even, at how hard-headed and stubborn the two were to each other. 

He could tell just by how they were behaving towards each other that there was something there, that both were fighting. 

Then news came once more, lady Olenna had fallen to Jaime Lannister, the man he had left to watch over his family, only to allow Tywin’s men to do as they liked, while he put a sword in his king’s back. 

Even if it was for the right reasons. 

Rhaegar knew his father was mad enough to set those wildfires off in Kings Landing. 

But regardless, Rhaegar still blamed Jaime, for Elia and is children's deaths, as the only kings-guard in the Red Keep, the man could’ve secured a way to get his family out of the Red Keep and out of Kings Landing. But he didn’t _, Jaime was too focused on killing his king._

He was shaken from his thoughts as Crosus reappeared on the beach next to him. 

“Would you like to see how your sister handled the men who sacked Highgarden?” 

He wanted to refuse, just to spend more time observing his son, but all Jon seemed to do really was mine the dragon glass he came for. 

Nodding then as his surrounding changed, what he saw before him then, he didn’t know if he should be proud or horrified at the lives lost by dragon fire. 

She even burned the Tarly lord and his son, after they refused to bend the knee. 

Sighing, “she should’ve sent them to the wall. The Tarly’s may have betrayed their liege lord, but she shouldn’t have burnt them.” 

“The Dothraki follow strength my prince, she had no choice as their Khaleesi, she had to show her strength hereafter they disrespected her.” 

“What would you have done to Robert Baratheon, since you now know that you were killed by him? Would you have killed him if you had won?” 

Rhaegar looked at the man before him, as he thought, would he had killed the man, whose obsession with his wife led to the rebellion, or would he have done the opposite. 

“Before, yes I would have killed the man. But now my answer would be different since I know now what is out there coming for us, I would’ve sent Robert and his followers to the wall. The wall needs men.” 

Crosus said nothing, only nodded his head in approval. 

From then on everything, before his eyes went by in a flash, he wanted to slap the imp when he suggested that they bring a whyte to Kings Landing to prove to Cersei that the undead existed. 

He knew that vile woman, all she ever wanted was power and to be queen. 

Then it happened, the Nightking his son spoke so much on came, and with hordes of undead that began attacking his son and his, men as Rhaegar watched in horror, until his sister came on all three dragons saving his son and the men he went north of the wall with. 

“This was a stupid idea the imp came up wit-” before Rhaegar could finish his sentence, he heard it. The scream of a dragon dying. 

As he looked to the sky and watched Viserion falling from the sky and into the icy depths. 

Pain took a hold of him then, as the Nightking took another iced lance from one of his foot solider aiming it straight towards Daenerys largest dragon. 

Only to witness his son shouting for her to leave him behind, as the undead took hold of his boy, dragging him also into the icy depths. 

_No, not again, this can’t be._

Then everything changed once more. 

“No. Please take me back” 

“There is nothing there for us to see my prince.” 

_Is my son now nothing?_

“Do not worry, your son will be fine, now there is something else I need for you to see, on what happened to your family if we do not change the past.” 

Everything started speeding once more. 

Rhaegar turned beet red, when he saw his son and his sister, making love, “please this is private, I don’t wish to watch this.” 

“Of course, my prince” 

He thought things would’ve gotten better for his son and sister, but they never did, the moment they stepped foot into Winterfell it seemed as though Jon’s Stark family was hell-bent on pulling him and Daenerys a part. 

First it the Tully woman Sansa, who reminded him so much of her mother. As she verbally attacked his sister for no reason other than making a power play. 

Then the betrayal came from Jon’s so-called friend, telling Jon of his parentage. Rhaegar didn’t need to ask why the fat man did what he did. He knew the guy was only mad at what his sister had done to his father and brother. 

Crosus knew this was his fault, when the Nightking touched Bran, his champion became corrupted. 

Then everything slowed, Jon hid himself away from Daenerys and avoided her whenever they were in the same room. 

Tears formed at Rhaegar’s eyes, when the Dothraki midwife, told his sister, the unthinkable happened. She was with child. 

“I thought she was cursed by that witch?” Rhaegar asked, he needed to know how was it possible that Jon managed to get her pregnant. 

_"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves, when your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. Then he will return, and not before."_

“What does that even mean Crosus?” 

“It’s what the witch told your sister. I will explain.” 

“Your sister set sail from the east to the west, where she closed that chapter of her life in Essos for Westeros, where the sea went dry allowing the Dothraki to cross over the poisoned waters.” 

Rhaegar stopped Crosus then, “the seas never went dry.” 

“It did, if you think about it, the ships that took her to Westeros kept the Dothraki safe from the poisonous water they fear.” 

“And did your sister not risk everything for your son when she ventured north where the mountain snow blow like leaves? And now her womb as quickened.” 

Before Rhaegar could ask another question on the other part of the prophecy, the bells sounded then, letting everyone know that the Nightking was here. 

He watched in horror at all the loss of life after everything was done. 

They had won, but at what cost, if his sister had not come north to help surely everything would’ve been lost, the undead would’ve won. He was saddened at that thought, Cersei never sent her armies north to help, no one from any of the other kingdoms came north to help a part from the Vale. 

Even though the war had been won, it came at a great lost with the Seven Kingdoms not being united. 

His sister’s army was depleted, many northern houses were at a lost. 

“I am happy they won, the great war.” He told Crosus as the man began walking outside. 

“Yes, they did but at what cost?” 

“The cost of life and not a united Westeros” Rhaegar answered. 

“The cost was greater than that my prince. Yes, they won the war. But lost their rightful king and queen.” 

Before Rhaegar could ask what, the man meant, he noticed then three figures lying dead in the snow” as his sister and son dragons mourned above the northern sky. 

“No, not like this.” Running towards them both, Rhaegar fell along the lifeless bodies of his son and sister.” 

“What happened?” 

“Daenerys died saving your son, and he died by plunging and dagger into his heart.” 

“I’m not sure why you decided to show him this part brother.” 

Looking up, Rhaegar noticed someone else standing next to Crosus as he stood and wiped the tears from his eyes then. 

“Who are you?” 

The woman with black hair and green eyes smiled at him “I’m Kinvara, goddess of fire and life, but you might know me as R’hollor.” 

He knew who she was especially after the woman Melisandre brought his son back to life. 

“Can you bring them back to life? The realm will surely fall if Cersei remains in power, I am sure both of you know the realm will bleed.” 

“It will, but it doesn’t have to. And this is where you come in my prince. I will grant you a do over.” 

_Do over,_ Rhaegar repeated to himself. As the woman smiled, nodding her head. 

“Are you sending me back to fight at the Trident once more?” He surely wanted another chance at defeating Robert Baratheon so Lyanna wouldn’t of fallen sick and died. 

“No, my brother is willing rewrite history.” 

Rhaegar looked then at Crosus, “you’re willing to grant me this? Surely there is a catch.” 

She smiled at him then, “you will allow the people of Westeros to worship R’hollor just like you will allow those in the north to continue worshiping the old gods” 

He thought on it then before giving his answer “will I get to hold my sons, daughter and wife?” 

Kinvara tensed then, “you’re asking a lot my prince.” 

“Are we not demanding a lot from him also Kinvara?” Crosus asked, as his sister shot him a warning look. 

“If you want me to rewrite history, you will tell him your reasons why.” 

Confusion over took Rhaegar when Kinvara explained the game she and her brothers played ever millennia. 

“Are we just pawns for you gods?” Rhaegar asked angrily. 

Kinvara curled her red lips then. “You should consider yourself lucky my prince, I am willing to grant you this.” 

He knew what he wanted to say then, “if you’re going to send me back, then I request that my family lives, all of them.” 

Rhaegar looked back and forth on both gods, Kinvara wrinkled her brows, but Crosus smiled like he was proud of Rhaegar. 

Kinvara waved her hand off then, “fine, but know this. When you awake, in whatever timeline my brother sends you to. There will be seven dragon eggs waiting for you at Dragonstone, waiting to be hatched by yourself. I am sure you know what this means, dragons need those of Valryain blood to ride them. All three of your children are half of that blood. If you marry them off to other lords and ladies, the blood gets diluted. As for their children. You can marry them to their cousins that either Jon and Daenerys have or your son Aegon. You will need to marry your daughter to your brother Viserys, since they are already close in age.” 

Before Rhaegar could object at marrying Rhaenys to Viserys, he was stopped. As Kinvara waved him off once more. 

“Your brother won’t be mad in this timeline.” 

“As for Aegon, you will need to find him a wife of Valyrain decent, lucky for you I know the perfect woman.” Kinvara smiled then as a face appeared before her. 

“Who is she? So, I know how to find her.” Rhaegar asked. 

“Don’t worry my prince, she will find your son.” 

Rhaegar thought then, surely, it cannot be this easy, “the other lords won’t be happy about this” 

Kinvara laughed, as her eyes turned red “you’re a dragon, my prince, do dragons bow to their liege lords?” 

“No, they do not Rhaegar, if anything always remember my words.” Kinvara spoke, as she turned to her brother. 

Rhaegar wasn’t sure what they were discussing with each other, since their lips did not move. 

“Now I must go, I will leave you both now, I have something to gift your son and sister.” 

Before he could ask another question, she was gone from him. 

“What does she mean by that? What is she planning on gifting them?” 

“Each of us reward our champions with gifts, you are one of my champions and so is your son Jon.” 

“Now come, we must leave.” 

Everything went pitch dark then, “what’s happening Crosus, why is it so dark?” 

“History is being rewritten my prince, from the events at the Trident to your wife and children.” 

He could feel himself then, slipping into the void, as Crosus voice became soft like the wind. 

When his eyes finally fluttered open, he found himself in the same cave on Dragonstone, where Jon had been mining for dragon glass. 

What year is this he wanted to ask. But knew Crosus would just read his thoughts. 

“It’s before you took Lyanna from the Riverlands my prince, 282 AC to be exact” 

“Now, you will need to birth these dragons from stones” 

Rhaegar didn’t even look at what the man was showing him, he was too concerned about Elia and his children. “Would it not be best to send word to Elia? I need for her and the children to get out of Kings Landing!” 

“It has already been taken care of, your wife and children are in Dorne at this very moment.” 

Rhaegar finally looked at the seven eggs before him, the first was blue as the sky, with yellow lines, the other two that were closest to it, were silver with red lines, while the yellow egg had red lines running through it. _Just like_ _Drogo_ _n_ _._ He thought then, _I will not name this dragon after that rapist._ He spat. 

Stepping away from the three that stood together, he felt as though the creamed and gold colored egg was singing to him as he picked it up, feeling the warmth emanating from it. 

“That one is yours, the dragons know who their riders are.” 

Placing it back down, Rhaegar walked over towards the green and yellow egg recalling his sister naming her green dragon after him. 

The last two dragon eggs were similar to each other, where one was fully red with orange streaks, the opposite could be said for the other, which was orange with red streaks. The color of Dorne, _these must belong to both_ _Rhaenys_ _and Aegon,_ he thought then. 

He wondered then, if the blue and yellow egg was meant for his mother.

"No I am sorry my prince, that egg is meant for another."

"Who is it meant for?" _Please let it not be for my father!_

Crosus only smiled, it will be a surprise for you my prince."

“Now is the time to hatch them my prince.” 

“I don’t know how to hatch these seven, that knowledge was lost a long time ago.” 

Before he could say another word white flame, appeared before him. 

“Use your dagger, there is power in king’s blood, coat your blood over all seven eggs, then take them into the flames.” 

“Will I not burn?” 

“After everything, you’ve witnessed, do you think you’re going to burn? Remove your garments my prince, you don’t want to step outside with no clothes on after.” 

Crosus watched then, as his champion cut the palm of his hand with his valyrian steel dagger, as he placed droplets of blood over the eggs. 

He did as he was commanded taking a deep breath before he gathered all seven eggs together, placing them on top of his cloak as he walked into the flames. 

He could feel the heat emanating from the flames as it danced against his pale skin. He moved his hands around it. Enjoying the flickering sound of the fire. 

Then it happened. The loud thundering sound of cracks within the flames, as eggs shells broke apart landing on his skin. 

He could feel his body grow tired as the sound of dragon screeches could be heard next to him, before he fell over, his eyes closing shut, as he fell deep into the void of darkness. 

When he finally awoke, he found himself not on Dragonstone, but naked in his parent's chambers, as his eyes fluttered open slowly. 

Before he could say anything or get up from the bed, he noticed her dark-brown hair as her light snores filled his ears like music. His Lya was nestled in his arms, fast asleep. Rhaegar pulled her closer towards his chest. 

“It’s too early to go again Rhaegar.” She whispered in her sleep, which only brought a blushed smile to his features as he placed a kiss on her lips. “ _Avy_ _jorrāelan_ _Lyanna_ _._ ” 

“It’s time to wake up princess” 

Daenerys stretched over the soft feather bed, as her eyes fluttered open, _where am I? Is this the afterlife?_ She wanted to ask as she saw a servant, she didn’t know lay clothes out for her. 

“Who are you? Where is Missandei? Where am I?” 

The woman looked at the young princess wondering what to say, “You’re in Kings Landing princess, I can get your mother for you.” 

_I’m not a princess, I’m your queen,_ Daenerys wanted to say, as the woman ran from the room. 

Sitting up slowly Dany, wondered how she even got to Kings Landing, the last thing she recalled was falling off Drogon as the undead started attacking her and ser Jorah who was with her till the end of her life. 

_My bear, where Jon ran off to_ _save_ _his family, he_ _had_ _left her to die._ A single tear fell from her eyes then as she swept her hand where her womb had quickened. Looking around her once more, at the huge room that was her, to the left was a golden vanity, to the right of it were four large closets and chests.

There was also a terrace from what she could tell from where she sat in bed. 

_W_ _as this really where dead Targaryen’s went?_

“You’re not dead Daenerys Stormborn” 

“Who’s there?” 

“We finally meet face to face princess.” 

“Why does everyone keep referring to me as princess?” 

“Because you are. Now hush, all will be explained to you.” 

Dany watched with horror as the woman’s eyes went red, as she spoke in a tongue she had never heard before. 

Dany could hear the loud ringing inside her ears as flames engulfed her “What are you doing? Please you’re hurting me as she slipped into the void of darkness.” 

When her eyes finally opened, she found herself face down on the sandy shores of Dragonstone, as she spit salt water from her mouth. 

Her head felt light, as she rolled herself unto her back. She wondered now if this was what the afterlife was, pain. 

Before she could dwell on it any longer, she felt strong hands picking her up. 

“It’s ok Daenerys I have you, these gods can be cruel at times.” 

Her vision was still blurry as she swept her eyes over at the man with gold silver hair. 

“Rhaegar” she whispered 

He smiled at her then, “I’m glad you know me sister” as he gripped her tighter. 

She wanted to ask him then if this was the afterlife, but he spoke before she could ask. 

“Everything will be fine; they will explain once Jon gets here.” 

“Jon’s dead also? She mumbled her words then.” 

“I will let Jon tell you, it’s not my secret to share.” 

“I saw you before in the house of the undying when I had a vision of you, that’s how I knew who you are brother” 

Her brother chuckled then as his dark indigo eyes pierced through her violet eyes.” 

“Why did you have to die on the trident?” She asked as her grip tightened around Rhaegar’s neck. 

“I’m sorry for what happened to our family, but now we all have a second chance to redo everything.” 

She wanted to ask him then, what he meant by that, until she heard the sounds of dragons screeching above her, looking up then, she counted seven dragons. 

How is it possible? Were there dragons also in the afterlife? 

“Brother, it’s time for you to wake up” Jon tossed then as his eyes flung open. Noticing a young man looking at him as his eyes widened looking around the huge room before his eyes. _Where am I?_

Before he could ask any questions, everything around him went still. 

“Hello Jon.” Turning away from the young man with gold white hair and dark eyes. 

Jon noticed another man, standing by the window. 

“I am sure you have questions, but I am only here to bestow my gift to you, my sister will be the one to explain everything to you my prince.” 

Jon wanted to chuckle then, “I am no prince!” 

The man said nothing at first, until Jon heard him speak in the old tongue, before he could say stop, his head felt light as he slipped into the void of darkness. 

When he finally awoke once more, he was no longer inside that room. But could tell these were the shores of Dragonstone, as he slowly stood. _Why am I here?_

“All questions will be answered, but first, we must walk to our destination until the lightness in your head comes to a halt.” 

Jon got up then as he followed the man in silence, only to hear the sound of dragons flying above them. 

The more they walked along the beach of Dragonstone in silence, the more questions Jon thought out to ask. 

Who was that young man who called him brother? Was this the afterlife? 

Where’s Dany? 

The man smiled then, “look straight ahead my prince, the answer to your third question awaits you.” 

Turning from the man, Jon noticed two figures in the distance standing. The closer he got the more he could make out the female, it was Dany, _his Dany,_ even though she looked a few years younger. 

He looked then at the man standing next to her, as he could feel jealousy coursing through him. 

“Dany!” Jon screamed out as his feet began running towards her, no longer caring for the man who brought him to Dragonstone or how he was able to read his thoughts. 

When he got to her then, he didn’t even pay the other man any attention, as he picked her up into his arms then squeezing her tightly, when he went to place a kiss on her lips, she turned from him then. 

“Let me go Jon Snow” she barked out. 

Which caused Jon only to frown, but did as she commanded. He would ask for her forgiveness for leaving her to fend against the undead, when he went off to save Bran. 

Placing her back on the ground then, as he mushed her moonglow hair until she slapped his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me, and don’t talk to me either, you lost that right when you ran off to go save your family leaving me to the undead!” 

“I’m sorry Dany.” 

She hissed at him then, as he took her warning and stopped talking. 

“Is that anyway to talk to your other half Daenerys?” 

“You!” Daenerys turned her face towards the woman who sent her to Dragonstone after she cast a spell on her, as another man she had not seen before stood next to her. 

Kinvara smiled then, “I go by many names, but never have I been addressed as you!” 

Jon stepped forward then, “who are you both?” 

“I’m the goddess of fire and life, some call me R’hollor, but you can call me Kinvara, my brother is the god of knowledge and guardian of this world, my prince.”   


“I’m not a prince. I’m just Jon.” 

He could hear the hiss coming from Dany’s lips then. 

“But you are a prince, son.” 

His gaze then fell unto the man who stared at him with dark indigo eyes, that were glossed as Jon croaked out the word “father?” 

Rhaegar didn’t know what to do in that moment, was he allowed to hug his son? Would Jon even want a hug from him? 

Choosing the latter Rhaegar put his arms around his son bringing him in for a tight squeeze as he watched his sister turn away looking over the water. 

Jon didn’t know what do or say as his father gripped him tighter. Suddenly opening his moth then spilling the words out, “father” 

“Yes son” Rhaegar smiled even more willing the tears away. 

Until Kinvara cleared her throat, “much as I enjoy family moments, there is work to be done.” 

Rhaegar was shocked when he found out what Kinvara and Corsus wanted from them. 

But what he did not expect was the way both his sister and son behaved. 

Daenerys started spewing words about, only having faith in herself and needing no gods. While his son argued about being tired of being used by others. 

Kinvara waved both of them off as her anger deepened, as her entire body turned into red flames while her eyes became crimson in color. 

Crosus tried then to calm his sister, but she was now out of her mortal form as all three mortals cowered before her, from the heat radiating off her. 

“I can send you both to the pits of darkness where it is cold, with no one around you or talk to you for all eternity. What I offer you most humans would be thrilled to accept; I’m giving you both a second chance at life.” 

Jon wanted to say his third, but kept quiet, as he watched Kinvara turn once more into human form. Like any other humans that walked the lands. 

“You both have always wanted a home, a family to love you, and I am offering it to you both. This is the last time I will ask you this? Do you accept or would you rather be separated once more, only to live in darkness for all eternity?” 

“I accept.” Jon replied as his eyes fell on Dany, “if it means I get to redo the mistake I made with Dany, then I agree.” 

Dany huffed then, as she turned to face Kinvara, “I will do as you ask, only because I get a chance to be with the family I’ve longed for.” For the first time since coming back Dany actually had a smile on her face then, as she wondered who else was alive. 

“Good” Kinvara replied as she once more spoke ancient words, but this time, she didn’t speak it towards Dany, the woman looked at Jon then as her eyes flashed red. 

The last thing Daenerys noticed once more, was everything becoming dark, as she felt her mind and body slowly grow tired. 

When she finally awoke once more, this time she was not laid in bed, but on the floor of her room in the Red Keep, as a voice echoed next to her, “is everything ok sweetling? You were crying” Dany smiled as she stared into the older woman’s indigo eyes. Viserys spoke so often on how beautiful their mother was. “Mother,” Dany whispered as she eased into the woman’s soft touch and embrace. 

Jon woke, in the same spot as before, with the, young man, _no brother, I have a brother, a real brother._ A smile came to his face then. Recalling the young man’s name that he was named after by his mother. _Mother,_ Jon thought to himself, _was she alive?_

“Jon, are you listening? We have to go before we upset ser Arthur” 

“I’m awake” testing the name on his lips then, “I’m awake Aegon” Jon smiled, before adding. 

“Tell ser Arthur I will be right there; I need to see Dany first.” Suddenly he realized the words that left his mouth. He was a prince of the Seven Kingdoms who had the best swords man in all of Westeros as his trainer. 

Before his brother could say anything else, their father walked in. Jon watched the huge smile on the man’s face. There was no Catelyn Tully or Sansa here to sneer at him, now he was with his family, _his real family_ _, like what it was always meant to be_ _._


	3. The Family We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know 😏, I am sorry, I got caught up with the second part of this series, I wanted to build it first before continuing this, but so many asked me to at least update this. So here you guys go, do enjoy 😃

**Tilous**

He watched as his champion and his foot soldiers went to work on all those in the small village. 

The man who kneeled alongside him, kept their head down with his hand over his ears willing the screams away. But it was of no use as another blood splattered on his tattered clothing. 

_How funny were humans_ Tilous thought to himself, as his ice blue eyes closed in once more on the whimpering man. A man Tilous knew all too well, who never feared killing others and seemed to take quite the enjoyment in it. 

But now it seemed watching the people of his small village being slaughtered gave him great grief. 

He could easily have his champion kill him also, but then he would be of no use to him dead. No, he would use this one. And when the time came, when all the wildings where dead, he would use this one, to open the gates letting his army into Westeros. 

“Why are you doing this?” came the voice of the whimpering man. 

“You can blame Jon Snow for this.” Or should I say Jon Targaryen, since his sister and brother had granted the man his family back. He could laugh at the game his sister was playing if he didn’t find it so pathetic. He would just slaughter them one after the other while his sister’s champions watched in horror. 

The man searched his thoughts trying to recall the name, but came up with nothing. 

Until there was a small flash as he gripped his head shouting for the pain to stop. 

Memories he knew nothing of all came to him at once, him fighting at both Castle Black and the great castle of the north Winterfell, where he saw dragons burning dead men. 

“Why are you still doing this, if what you showed me to be true, that means we won the great war against your kind.” 

“Because it’s a do over, and I intend to win this time around. You will be my champion’s eyes, once you’re over the wall. I’ve given you your old memories. The men of the Nights Watch won’t accept you across the border, you will just have to climb over it and not fail me.” 

“But you’re a god you can just transport me over anyone over.” Tormound protested, even though he’d rather kill himself than help this so-called god. 

“That’s not how the god of chaos plays Giantsbane. I intend for you to cause chaos in the north if you want to live.” 

Tormund looked at all the death around him, many were people he grew alongside, families he hunted with, women he had romps with under the northern skies in their tents, and knew what decision he would make. 

“Go fook yourself!” he bellowed. “Freefolk don’t kneel or sell each other out no matter the odds.” 

Tilous only laughed at the man as his undead hoards rushed over towards Tormund. 

Pain like he as never felt before came upon him, the last thing he saw were undead foot soldiers stabbing into him. “For the true north.” Tormund screamed out. 

“Tsk Tsk brother, and here I thought you planned to give the poor man a choice.” 

Tilous flashed his younger brother Jaqen an irritated scowl as his blue eyes became a darker shade of blue. “Worry not what I am doing here, at least I’m raising an army of more than hundred thousand with more to come once I have fully taken Hardhome. What have you been doing to help me secure my win against our brother and sister? Do tell me?” 

Jaqen only waved him off, he would not tell Tilous of his plans, in case Crosus actually decided to play this time around, the man was always too wrapped up in observing humans to ever play the game. 

“I highly doubt we need to pay Crosus any mind our older brother never plays. What you should be concerning yourself on Tilous, is how you plan to get your so-called undead army, over the wall this time around.” 

His brother only shot him a wicked smile, as he watched his ice spiders eat away at the flesh of the humans, he was laying waste to. “That is where you will come in Jaqen, I am sure you can use your skills in tricking one of those oafs at the wall to let my army in.” 

“I’ll consider it.” Was all Jaqen told his brother before leaving, even though he knew, he would not come into the game until the last part. He would let his younger sister and Tilous lay waste to each other's armies before he had his champion inflicting the final blow. 

**Jaqen/** **Waif**

He planned to offer her a second chance at life, she was always his favorite until the stupid girl got jealous of his other recruit, and died from not playing the game of faces, the way he knew she could. 

She was once a slave in the Valyrian slave pits deep inside the Volcanos of Valyria, she was the first of his recruits there, but now she no longer looked like the champion she once was, always eager to serve. He would give her another chance at life, see if she could put away her anger, to serve him once more. 

As he pulled her body out from the water inside the house of Black and White. 

Whispering next to her ear then, “arise and be my champion once more.” 

Her eyes fluttered open, as she blinked once, then twice no doubt adjusting her eyesight in the dark lit room, then taking in her surrounding once more. 

“You have been given another chance at life do not disappoint me this time around.” He told her as she remained silent. 

He could remove her memory of her failure in her last life, but decided not to. She needed to learn from her mistakes. 

That was what led to her downfall, and she would not learn if he took those memories away. 

“Who are you?” He asked. 

“No one.” She replied as she stood up next to him. 

“Who do you serve?” he asked then. 

“The god of death.” 

“Good, I have a job for you, it’s to watch and observe Mercy and train the girl in our ways once more.” 

He watched as the poor girl became agitated for a minute before straighten herself back out. 

“I will not fail you this time around.” She kept her eyes straight, never looking back at him. 

He could easily port her to the north in Westeros but after failing him the last time, she would need to make her way there on her own. “Good, now leave at once. The girl is with her family in The North. Don’t disappointment me this time around.”’ 

It took her two moons just to reach the frozen north, where she killed and took the face of the daughter of the steward who had told her there was no work available. 

_I guess your daughter’s face is available then._ She smirked to herself that day when she killed the girl over by the Wolfswood , stabbing her to death after she told her she wanted to show her something. Which the silly girl followed her with no questions asked or even bothered telling anyone. _How trusting are these northerners?_

She wondered as she dragged the girl’s dead body into a ditch she had dug, covering it in dirt and branches. Before leaving to go and meet with her new family and the family she would be serving. 

It had been years since she did something like this, where she wasn’t sent to kill but to observe. 

But also, she would be training the girl who killed her. 

The first time she spoke to the girl she once knew as Arya Stark of Winterfell who wanted to be no one, until she became the girl known as Mercy, turned Arya Stark once more, seemed to be in shock when she asked if she wanted to train with her. 

While her red headed sister never understood why her best friend Jeyne Poole no longer wanted to gossip with her, but instead spent most her days with young Arya Stark in the Godswood where they trained with both daggers and swords never practice weapons. 

Every day, she pushed the girl to her limits. She was no longer the cocky girl that came to the house of Black and White who wanted revenge on those who killed her family. 

This one was only eager to learn, which only sickened her. She wanted the cocky girl she trained and would later fight against only to lose to her. 

Not this girl that stood before her eyes. This girl loved and adored her after just a moon of training and it only sickened her. 

What she would give if the girl gained back her old memory so they could actually go at it like they did before. She needed to redeem herself or she would go mad from rage. 

“Jeyne?” She could hear the girl’s sister call out to her but paid the girl no mind usually only talking to her when the spoiled brat complained to her mother, which only made the lady of Winterfell complain to the head steward. Maybe she should kill the head steward or the girl’s mother, so there would be no interruptions, _or maybe just kill the red head._ A small smirk came over her features then. 

“Jeyne, didn’t you hear me calling you?” Sansa cried out as she watched the face her best friend gave her. 

She hissed at the girl then as she gritted her teeth. “What is it that you want Sansa?” 

Both Arya and Sansa were taken aback by Jeyne’s attitude. 

“I came to show you this cloth, my mother and I picked up in Wintertown and wanted to know if you would help me make a new dress.” 

She did not sow cloths into patterns or clothes, her choice of sowing involved that of the flesh. 

“I am doing something with your sister Sansa, I can’t right now.” _Or ever want to sit and listen to your silly gossips about the boys around Winterfell or your fascination on the Targaryen princes._

All these things she wanted to tell the girl, but never could, if the head steward got sent away, she would have to take another face and that would look suspicious to everyone. _Unless she took the red head’s face. Would the family then wonder why she picked a blade up also?_

“You can go with her Jeyne, we can finish this later or tomorrow.” Arya replied as she dropped her dagger and castle forged sword behind the tree where they normally left their weapons. 

She looked up then to see a smile on the red head’s face. 

_I will kill her one of these days._

They were sitting in the girl’s room as she handed her a needle and thread as she cut off a piece of cloth handing her the small piece. “Last time you ruined the dress we were working on; I don’t know how you forgot how to sow. We’ve been doing this since we were five name days.” 

_Maybe because I am not your_ _best_ _friend_ _,_ _and all I want to do in this moment is kill you_ _._ _Maybe I will just bury you next to her dead body._

Taking the scissors up from off the table as she spun it around in her hand. While Sansa watched her. 

“You’re making me nervous with the scissors Jeyne, plus why aren’t you helping me sow my dress?” 

“Maybe because I am not interested in helping you?” 

Sansa cocked her head then as she watched the way Jeyne held the scissors in her hand like she planned on stabbing her. 

Taking the piece of blue cloth from Jeyne’s lap then, “you can leave, seems you are no longer interested in helping me, or being my friend. It also seems you get angry and irritated just being near me.” Sansa hissed. 

“Aye you’re right, I don’t want to be around you, sow or gossip about boys, find yourself another friend.” The girl slammed the scissors into the table next to Sansa as she made her way towards to door. 

“Make sure to stay away from me and your sister when we are training. Life is not all about princes, knights and boys.” With that she slammed Sansa’s room door shut and made her way down to hall, she would go find the girl Arya Stark and see if she wanted to continue their training. 

She had not spoken to the red head in a few days, not since that day she wanted her to sow some stupid cloth into a dress. 

Even during their meals, she could see the longing looks the girl gave her whenever she and Arya walked the corridors, or after they broke their fast to go and train. 

Septa Mordane had gone missing and lady Stark was waiting for her replacement, it’s not like the woman was missing, her body was laid next to the girl Jeyne Poole deep in the Wolfswood, after she got annoyed by the woman who was constantly trying to get them to learn about the seven pointed stars and the teachings of the seven. 

She told the woman the day she lured her into the Wolfswood, she only served one god and that was the god of death, as she slit her throat open, before taking her face. She could use it when she left Westeros and headed back to Essos. 

Now here they stood in the Godswood sparing with each other with no one to annoy them. 

Arya was trying to get a hit on her blind side, when she asked, “are you excited about the king and queen and their children coming to visit Winterfell?”   


“No, and you shouldn’t care either, unless you plan to spar against one of the princes.” The Waif replied as she started hitting against Arya harder trying to get the girl to pay better attention to her hits. Instead of talking about princes, this was not a subject she cared about. As she threw her blade back down not listening to Arya who was calling out the name of the girl’s face she took. 

She would need to kill someone or something to take out her frustration on. 

**Jon**

He was sitting in his room cleaning his sword recalling the day he met, his Targaryen family and mother for the first time. 

Dany was still not talking to him, instead his days were spent with his two sister’s since Aegon and Viserys who he was glad had no madness in him mostly stayed at court with their father. 

While his mother and grandmother who looked so much like Dany, spent their days with their ladies in waiting. 

While Elia Martell mostly stayed on her side of the castle surrounded by her Dornish ladies in waiting. Some days his brother and sister Rhaenys tried to get him to go visit the woman with them, but Jon could not find it in himself to look upon the woman. 

“She probably blames me for father taking another wife, and leaving their marriage bed.” 

His brother who he had gotten close to, told him that was not the issue, both his parents never loved each other, and only did their duties _. Just like lord Stark,_ he told himself. 

He rose from where he sat as he walked over towards the large mirror next to his closet, looking over his features, out of all his father’s four children, Aegon was the only one with Valyrian features. 

Jon chuckled to himself recalling the shocked expression even his father had, when a girl walked unto the training yard at the Red Keep, after Arthur Dayne tore both his and Aegon’s ass in the practice yard. 

Even with a single practice sword in hand the man was still able to parry their attacks, sure he managed to get a few hits in. But the man always knew how to cover his blind side, even when Aegon attacked from the right of him. 

His father was looking at the girl who looked similar to him, except her eyes were grey where his were dark like obsidian, like his father’s Jon soon realized that was something he shared with his father along with his hair texture. 

Jon watched as the girl in question came over hugging their father first, who was still trying to figure who the girl was, she punched Aegon against the shoulder as his brother groaned, “not so hard Daenera, my arm still hurts after Jon told Arthur both of us could take him.” 

The girl, _no his sister_ _,_ he was sure she was, the girl also had Stark coloring, only slapped Aegon against that said arm once more, before walking over towards him, as she hit him also in the arm, “are you also too swore to train with your sister Jon?” She smirked. 

Before Jon could say anything his brother was speaking then, “where’s Rhaenys? I thought she was practicing with you this morning?” 

His sister only shrugged, “she’s with Dany, preparing for our trip north, then we all plan to go visit the dragons. You plan on coming with us today father? I’m sure Aegon can hold court along with Viserys without you.” 

Their older brother only snorted. “Of course, I should hold court, while the rest of you all get to fly off leaving me to be bored in court today.” 

“That’s the responsibility of the crown prince of the seven kingdoms Aegon. Besides father hasn’t been riding with us in days.” 

The girl turned to their father, who still had a shocked expression trying to observe and take in everything. 

Jon realized then, it seemed both he, Dany and his father, would have to get used to this life. 

Before Jon could think too long on it, he heard someone screaming his name, “Jon Targaryen, are you so big you think not to break for fast with your mother?” 

Turning to his left, Jon noticed a woman with his face, she was shorter than he was, but had his long face, as he threw his weapon down, and croaked the words, “mother?” He could feel the tears trickling down even though he was trying his hardest to control his emotions. 

“What’s wrong with Jon?” He could hear his sister ask, as he moved his legs running over towards the woman who was at least five inches shorter than he was, picking her up but not wanting to break her. 

“Is everything alright Jon?” his mother whispered against his ear. 

“Everything is fine now mother, now that you are here.” 

His mother looked at him with a puzzled expression “I’m not sure what’s going on with you and your father, or why you both act like you haven’t seen me in forever.” His mother replied. 

As Jon pushed the loose strand of hair that was blowing behind her ear. _No mother, this is my first time meeting you._

**Daenerys**

She didn’t know how she should feel in the situation they were in; she was happy to finally have a family; the gods could’ve easily sent both her and Jon back to their previous lives of hardships but instead gave them their family. 

Both Robert and Twyin Lannister were sent to the wall in this life. Robert’s for his failed attempt at usurping the iron throne, as for Tywin she was sure the gods sent him to the wall so he would cause no trouble. 

Ceresi Lannister was married to Stannis Baratheon of all people, she could only imagine what that marriage entailed since the family lived at Storms End with their three daughters and son. 

Jaime Lannister was in the kings-guard and spent most his days at court along with Lewyn Martell guarding Viserys, Rhaegar and Aegon at court, while ser Barristan guarded her, Rhaenys along with Daenera. 

Ser Gerold Hightower guarded both her mother and Lyanna, while ser Oswell and ser Arthur spent most their time, guarding Rhaegar, Aegon and Jon since they were next in line in case something happened. 

There were also new recruits for both the kings-guard and household guards who would be tested at her upcoming nameday tourney after their return from the north which was in a few moons. 

Even though Elia was no longer part of the royal family, her brother still had the household guards watch over her. 

Sitting next the bed as Rhaenys rummaged her way in the fine clothes she had, trying to help her find something warm for their trip to the north. She also didn’t know how she felt about that. 

The Starks, well both Sansa and Arya never took a liking to her in her past life, and there was no talking Rhaegar out of her traveling north with the family. 

_“We need to make them see, show them the south will be willing to help them when the time comes Dany.”_

And that was what she was afraid of, a member of her family dying to whytes , white walkers or the Nightking himself. Who was The Great Other’s champion. 

Her brother decided everyone would be heading north by ships, it was faster than traveling over land, plus it allowed the family to only have to deal with the Manderly’s of White Harbor instead of all the other lords trying to force either their daughters or sons on the royal family for marriage. 

Those were chiefly her brother’s concerns, even though betrothals were already made amongst the royal family in order to not further dilute their Targaryen blood or the dragons would be harder to control. 

Her brother even made it where the children of their unions would only marry their Targaryen cousins to further strengthen their bonds to the dragons, since dragons could live for hundreds of years. 

She couldn’t fault her brother for his concerns when it came to their dragons, but her concern remained on the family she was now bonding with and not only with her yellow colored dragon with red specs she named Dreamfyre. 

She didn’t want to lose this family now, not when she was getting to know them, both Rhaenys and Jon’s younger sister Daenera had become her closest friends, since waking up in the Red Keep. 

Aegon she only got to see some mornings before he and Jon left for the training yard to go train with Arthur Dayne. 

_I should also learn to_ _fight and use a sword or dagger_ _,_ she scolded herself recalling how she was thrown off Drogon and lost her and Jon’s child. Her hand slowly went to where her stomach was, recalling the morning she finally went to see one of her Dothraki healers with Missandei, when the woman all but confirmed her pregnancy. 

Now that babe was no more, she needed to learn how to fight, lucky for her both her nieces promised they would help her if need be. 

_Or I could just ask Jon?_ she knew he would be the first to teach her, the basics of fighting. 

Then there was Viserys, her brother was no longer cruel or mad, she knew it was due to them not being raised on the streets of Essos where he became known as the beggar king while they fled different cities, always on the move to get away from Robert’s assassins. 

Sighing to herself, Viserys wasn’t mad here, but a part of her could never forgive the man who he became, who hurt her an sold her off to a Dothraki Khal at thirteen only to be raped. 

Apart of her was happy though, she barely saw Viserys, being Rhaegar’s hand kept him mostly away in the daytime at court. Even Rhaegar and Aegon spent most their days at court but her nephew and brother always made time for family meals. While Viserys mostly went to train with ser Oswell in the evening, only returning late into the night. Too tired to eat with the family which her mother only scolded him on. _“Your brother his king and he still makes time for his family, why can’t you_ _Viserys_ _?”_

At times she often grinned at the way her mother knew how to control both her older brothers, scolding them when need be, but also showing them, family was more important, and spending time with one’s family at meal time was, or they would all just hide away in their own little corners of the Red Keep like rats. 

Dany wasn’t sure if her mother was referring to Elia Martell when she made the comments about rats. The woman mostly kept to herself, even when Dany went to visit her along with Rhaenys the woman was distant. She was sure it had something to do with her ladies in waiting, all were Dornish, even princess Arianne who she never got to meet in her prior life was cold to her. 

Rhaneys told her not to mind her cousin. The girl’s family was only mad Rhaegar refused a betrothal between Aegon and Arianne. 

Dany didn’t understand why the Martell’s would want another Dornish queen especially when Aegon would be king and the boy was part Dornish. But then again people were always ambitious. 

The gods provided their family with dragons once more. Alliances no longer needed to be made. Everyone bowed to the dragons, but it still did not stop certain families from scheming their way into the Royal family. 

Even the Tyrell’s tried to get Margaery placed in Aegon’s room to seduce him. 

Her brother was not too happy about the situation. But knew he could not send all the Tyrell’s away from the Red Keep, they would need to keep one or two there and since Loras was eager to be a part of the kings-guard. Viserys told him due to what his sister did, they would have him be a house hold guard. Until they felt it right to make him a member of the kings-guard. Willas was allowed to remain at court, but his sister and the rest of their family were sent back to Highgarden. While Mace Tyrell was kicked off the small council. 

As for her brother’s wife Lyanna, Dany could see why Rhaegar fell so deep in love with the she-wolf. The woman reminded her so much of Jon, always letting others know how she felt, unlike the other Starks Dany met who were closed off and only accepted those in their pack. Lyanna was different, she accepted everyone and was a fierce defender of the weak. 

She often caught both Rhaegar and Lyanna steal small glances at each other, while Daenera would often growl begging them to stop it. And not around the table. 

Lyanna would often slap her daughter’s hand away reminding her if her parents never loved each other neither her nor Jon would be there. Dany would often look over at Jon in these moments. 

The wall she built up against him was slowly cracking the more she saw the way he accepted his Targaryen roots, he also seemed less broody, she was sure both his sisters had something to do with that since Jon spent his free time with them, the man always hated politics, and stayed away from court even when his father tried getting him to join them at times. 

Jon still refused, she already knew why, Jon hated the scheming that took place where people said one thing and did the opposite. 

She decided then, she would need to speak with him that night, her only issue would be getting pass the household guards without them seeing or notifying her brothers or mother, she was still a girl of seven and ten while Jon was eight and ten, they were at the age of marriage, all of them were except for Daenera she was only five and ten, the baby of the family who her brother wanted to remain a child until she celebrated her eight and ten nameday. It still didn't stop the gossip and rumours floating around the Red Keep and Westeros, that Rhaegar planned to marry Daenera to Aegon. 

The Martell's were still pushing for Arianne or Rhaenys.

But Rhaegar wanted to marry Visery and Rhaenys before the end of that year. 

She was surprised neither Elia nor anyone from house Martell were upset or against it, she was sure they would’ve wanted Rhaenys to marry Aegon. 

But her brother told her they were satisfied knowing Rhaenys wasn’t being married off to some lord Paramount's son and would still remain at Kings Landing being the wife of the hand of the king. 


	4. What Lies Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I got home, expect errors, sorry 🤗

Her night terrors kept her awake most nights where she dreamt of the night she died next to Jorah her brave knight and oldest friend. He was there from the start. _How fitting the man should be there with her in the end._

Watching as her servant helped her dress, Dany knew she could no longer wait.

She needed the comfort she knew only Jon could offer, just so she could sleep at least this night. He was there at Winterfell with her when everything went to shit, and right now she wanted nothing more than to have his arms wrapped around her, _comforting her while holding her close next to him._

Thinking how to sneak out of her chambers was easy, trying to execute it only proved harder Dany realized as she tried to sneak by the many household guards. They were everywhere along Maegor's Holdfast, constantly patrolling it. 

She kept her head down hiding her face and violet eyes, while her head remained wrapped and covered, walking the halls dressed as a servant hissing to herself the entire time, could the gods who brought them back not leave her with at least a memory of the Red Keep? At least where to find the secret tunnels that led to the different rooms along the royal apartments? 

Ser Barristan was not on guard duty to keep watch where the princesses slept that night which allowed her freedom to roam around Maegor’s Holdfast. 

The oaf of a man who was on duty that night was one of the household guards aiming to become a kings-guard Dany suspected while laughing to herself. 

Wondering how the man thought he could be a part of the elite kings- guards when he didn’t even realize it was her that was leaving her room. 

Her thoughts then went to the servant she had given a gold dragon to remain in her room until her return. 

Taking another turn down the long corridor, she spotted ser Oswell standing outside Rhaegar and Lyanna’s chambers along with four household guards. She knew the other chamber towards the left belonged to her nephew Aegon. 

Now here she was not knowing which hall or corridor led to where Jon’s chamber was, she only knew what kings-guard was guarding his door that night, she would use that to find his chambers. 

Walking down another corridor to her right, Dany finally noticed the man she spent a good hour trying to locate, grasping the fresh linen sheets in her hand as she began walking, _keep your head down,_ she reminded herself. _He won't know it's you._

He halted her in that moment, just as she approached him, “where do you think you're going?” 

How was she to say she was here with fresh linens for the prince without giving herself away? 

She didn’t get to think long on it, as the kings-guard stepped closer to her, “are you going to even answer my question princess?” 

Dany looked up then, she was had, her farce was over, she had failed in finding a way into Jon’s chambers. “How did you even know it was me ser Arthur?” 

The man only chuckled, “it’s my job to know, plus you always smell of lavender and jasmine.” 

_Damn him,_ Dany hissed to herself, even though she was still determined to see Jon, “can I at least see him? Speak to him for a few minutes?” 

The knight only shook his head, “you know I can’t allow that. You can see Jon tomorrow and talk to him then, not here not now princess, it wouldn’t be proper for me to allow you inside at this time of the night.” 

Dany only offered the man a weak smile as he called over one of the household guards, to have him escort her back to her side of the royal apartments. 

Arthur turned to face her before she was escorted back, “I will talk to the lord commander about posting another guard where you and the other princesses sleep.” 

He was smirking at her in that moment, as she hiked her skirt up to leave, “I will get back at you for this ser Arthur.” Dany hissed has the other guard led her away. 

“And I will be waiting princess, but until then, you still won’t get into this room, until you and Jon are married.” He had to laugh at what Daenerys tried to attempt, the last time he stopped another princess was when Daenera tried to leave in the middle of the night to ride her dragon. 

_Or I find the right tunnel that leads to Jon’s room, s_ he wanted to say to him. But thought not to. She would have to ask Rhaenys, or maybe Daenera might know, the girl was often off running around the castle, she probably knew all the secret entrances amongst the royal apartments. 

Her mother was out of the question, and Rhaegar even if the Gods themselves told him Jon and her were meant to be, he would not allow her to sleep in Jon’s chambers even if she said she just wanted to sleep next to him and gave her word they would not bed each other. It would not matter to Rhaegar or her mother who believed a woman’s maiden head had to remain intact for her husband.

Dany had to laugh at that, men didn’t remain pure until they married. She already knew many of the Targaryen’s before her were sneaking out to either sleep with each other or their secret lovers. 

Even her stupid distant relative Baelor the first was dumb enough to lock his three sisters inside the Maidenvalt in an attempt so he would not lust for them, or any other man for that reason even though the stupid man was married to one of those said sisters Daena Targaryen. 

Who he begged the high Septon at the time to annul their marriage, while refusing to consummate it. _Maybe if the mad man did love his wife and had children with her, there would’ve never been a_ _Blackfyre_ _Rebellion_ since Daena was the one who gave birth to Dameon Blackfyre. 

Rhaegar and her mother needed to realize people would fuck if they wanted to. She herself enjoyed it. 

The moment the household guard led her back to her chambers she could see the look of shock on the other guard that was in charge of watching the princesses that night. The man looked both dumb founded and worried. She was sure he realized in that moment he would never become a kings-guard once Rhaegar got word from Arthur about her trying to sneak her way into Jon’s room. 

The poor man would probably be sent to work for the City Guard. By the commander of the kings-guard ser Gerold Hightower who was also in charge of the guards that guarded the Red Keep. 

_Maybe this man got his job being given a favor, or maybe he didn’t care if a royal chose to sneak pass their guards._

Stepping back inside her chambers, Dany noticed the lights from the candles were still on. 

Standing behind the wall of her antechamber Dany watched the young woman who was only a few years older than she was rampage through many of her dresses before picking one of them up. 

She could see the way the girl’s face brightened just looking at the dress. 

Ayla reminded her of her old Dothraki hand maiden Irri, she was of the same complexion as the girl but Ayla was from Dorne, and Dany was sure the girl was probably working with either Arianne or Elia, to take back information on Dany. 

_She’ll probably tell them I paid her a gold dragon to sneak out my room wearing her clothes._ Dany mused to herself, she would probably need to befriend this girl, find out more about her other than her age and her being from Dorne. 

Dany smiled once more, the woman was now wearing a light green dress running her hands against the sides of it as she looked herself in the mirror. 

“It’s looks beautiful on you” Dany told her as she made her way over towards the girl. She could see the girl became scared and probably worried at the same time, already she was begging for forgiveness stating she did not think Dany would return for the night and just wanted to try one of her dresses on. 

Many ladies would call for Aya’s hands to be removed if she was in their service for dressing in their clothes, call her a thief. But that was not her. 

Waving the young woman off, “it’s nothing, you can have it if you’d like. I have so many other dresses that resemble that one.” It was true, Dany’s mother seemed to enjoy spoiling her. Stating she was her only girl and a princess needed a wardrobe for every occasion. Her mother had even commissioned new outfits for their travel to The North. They were only supposed to be staying in Winterfell for only a fortnight, but her mother requested at least fifty warm dresses many were made in Targaryen colors, mostly crimson red, black even gold. She even had a few colors in blue and grey. Her mother stated she needed to show some sort of respect to the Starks for hosting them. 

Dany could careless to show them any respect, even if she would be meeting four other Stark’s she never got a chance to meet since they were dead. Out of the four, the only one that seemed to spark interest for her was Robb Stark, Jon often spoke fondly of the boy during their travel to White Harbor in their last life 

Lady Catelyn she would avoid, for the way she treated Jon as a child. Rickon Jon, never really spoke much of the boy. 

Lord Stark she wouldn’t know what to even say to that man once she got a glimpse of him. 

_The man_ _who shaped Jon into a northern fool._

She was still mad she had to head north with her family. They hated her in her last life even if her good sister swore to her that her brother Ned held no hate for the Targaryen’s not since the mad king died unexpectedly, many said he was poisoned. Elia and the children lived because they were in Dorne. 

Even if the gods changed the outcome of the war, by having the Reach’s army meet with the royal army instead of them sieging Storm’s End, which made it possible for Robert being captured at the Trident after his men finally laid their weapons down. 

With that Rhaegar won the war and now Dany was living the life she thought she wanted. 

Her nephews and nieces had their parents and she had her mother and brothers. 

Even Viserys was given power in this life, becoming the hand of the king the second most powerful man in the seven kingdoms, a year after Jon Connington was sent away from Kings Landing after speaking ill of Lyanna Stark. Rhaenys said the man was obsessed with Rhaegar and often spoke ill of Elia also. 

According to Rhaenys, the man felt both wives were unworthy of her father’s love. 

Not wanting to dwell any longer on her thoughts, since she would need to at least sleep Dany turned to the woman before her. “You should spend the night here Ayla.” Dany advised her even after she tried refusing, Dany would not take no for an answer. Maybe she would sleep if this girl slept next to her. 

* * *

Jon woke like every other morning, Aegon was throwing pillows at his head trying to get him to wake. “I’m awake” Jon protested as he threw a pillow back at his brother, who went and took a seat by the hearth. 

“Did you have a long night with a certain aunt of ours Jon?” Aegon teased as he picked a few grapes from the plate of fruits in Jon’s room. 

“I don’t know what you’re taking about, I spent the night alone.” He would know if Dany was there. 

His brother only chuckled as he came to sit beside him in that moment, “that’s not what Arthur told father, according to the man Dany tried sneaking inside your room pretending to a servant.” 

His brother raised an eyebrow then, “I don’t see why she didn’t just use the secret tunnels to find your room instead of trying to fool Arthur, nothing gets pass him.” 

“How did he realize it was her?” Jon asked as he got up walking over towards the privy as Aegon shouted in the background, letting him know what Arthur told their father. “Said he could smell her scent of lavender and jasmine.” Jon had to smile in that moment, Dany always smelled of those fragrances. 

Making his way back inside his room as he slowly started getting dressed, “maybe she forgot which tunnel led to my room brother.” Jon thought of using this to get information from Aegon. 

“I’ve also forgotten which tunnel takes me to her room also.” 

His brother only frowned at that, “you’re jesting me aren’t you Jon? Surely you’d remember after father drilled it into us in knowing where to go and how to get to the girls in case the Red Keep came under attack.” 

Jon was putting his boots on, “I’ve forgotten also.” _Maybe he’ll tell me._

His brother threw an orange at him then, “come on let me refresh your memory, I don’t know what has gotten into you, Dany and father, it’s like all three of you have forgotten certain things over the years. 

You and Dany getting lost and father, he’s not remembering certain laws he had enacted a few years ago.” 

Jon said nothing, as his brother led him towards the sitting area of his chambers, where they walked towards a bookshelf that he helped his brother pull away, showing a door that Aegon opened while grabbing the torch, “we should light this first and hurry before ser Barristan figures we’re not here.” 

Jon sealed the door before they set off, the tunnels were wide enough where at least four people could walk or run. 

First his brother showed him the corridor that led to where his room was, and on the other side was where his father’s room was. 

Then Aegon showed him where Rhaenys room was, then Daenera’s before leading him where Dany’s room was located, they both could hear sounds coming from the room, the closer they got. 

Jon could hear his grandmother, scolding Dany about leaving her room alone at night, or what would happen if anyone else had spotted her. 

“We should leave Aegon” He didn’t want to hear their conversation, his brother seemed to had caught on. 

“Just so you know, it’s a closet that’s at Dany’s door should be easy for you to see her.” His brother then punched him in the arm, “try not to get our aunt with child, before you marry her.” 

He wasn’t planning to sleep with Dany even though he wanted to. He would wait until she was ready for him to have her. “We should hurry like you said, Barristan is probably wondering why it’s taking us so long to leave for the training yard.” Jon took one last look at which door was Dany’s, he would go see her tonight during the hour of the wolf. 

* * *

Dany's eyes fluttered open to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window, slowly rising as she yawned, what little sleep she got that night was just not enough, tilting her head to the side, she could see her windows were already opened and the drapes pushed aside. 

_That’s odd_ , she thought, the servants never did that unless they knew she was awake already. 

“How wonderful you’ve finally decided to wake from your beauty rest?” 

_Fuck!_ Turning towards the right side of her room, sitting on one of the cushioned chairs, Dany watched her mother staring daggers at her, with cloth in hand and a needle sowing some pattern into the cloth she held. 

_I’m truly fucked,_ Dany realized it in that moment, ser Arthur must have let her escapades be known to both Rhaegar and her mother, or just Rhaegar, who she knew probably told her mother after. 

Dany listened for an hour as her mother scolded her about what was to be expected of a princess and that she wasn't some whore that worked in some brothel. 

People talk, spread rumors and often gossiped. 

Dany felt like a girl of ten in that moment and not one who was soon to be eight and ten. 

Her mother could be sweet at times, but always remained a dragon when it came to her children. 

“I’m sorry” Dany offered, but her mother only held her hand up in that moment. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Daenerys, there are many in the Red Keep who would sell information of this family, just to win favors and climb their way to power. Lucky for you ser Gerold has already taken care of the guard who was supposed to be watching you and your nieces last night.” 

Her mother walked over towards her then sitting next to her. “I was a young girl also; we are dragons and have urges. But what you did my daughter was careless.” 

Dany wanted to laugh in that moment when her mother hugged her, Rhaella might have kept her virtue and maiden head intact for her mad father, but Dany was sure the man was slinging his cock inside many other women before her mother. What was that Tyrion said to her about Rhaella Targaryen sending Joanna Lannister away from her services not liking how close her father was to the woman, since it was her he truly wanted to marry. 

Was moon tea not for this reason alone? If she wanted to be with Jon and have him take her maiden head before marriage she would do so. It was her choice and no one else's. 

“I will see you later for dinner.” Her mother was standing up then, “I have an audience with one of the lords from the Reach, it seems your brother as become very forgetful in his young age.” Her mother hissed before leaving. 

The moment she was sure her mother was gone, Dany jumped out of bed then, racing to put her riding breech's on. She would need to hurry before Jon and his sister’s left for their daily dragon rides. 

Her boots and cloak were on when Daenera made her way inside her room. “Where are you off to Dany?” 

“I plan on speaking with Jon, alone today. Do you and Rhaenys think you can cover for me if my mother or your father ask if I went flying with you three?” 

“Four.” Daenera corrected her, “Aegon got out of court duty today and will be with us when we fly to Rosby and back.” 

Dany thanked her niece for that bit of information, before they both made their way towards the training yard. 

The closer she got the more she could make out who was already there, it seemed Jaime Lannister was the kings-guard in charge of training Aegon and Jon that morning. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here?” Rhaenys reached over in that moment whispering against her ear, “I heard what happened last night, why didn’t you use the secret tunnel Dany? 

G _reat now it seems everyone knows what she did,_ just like her mother warned her. “Who else knows?” 

Her niece looked around to see if anyone else was watching or listening to them, but all that could be heard was the clanking of swords coming from both Jon and Aegon. 

“Everyone in the royal family except Daenera.” Rhaenys squeezed her hand before leaving to go watch both her brothers sparing with each other. So far it seemed Jon had the upper hand on Aegon. _It's not like Jon wasn't a great fighter before,_ she reminded herself.

It took another hour before Jaime told both her nephews they were done for the day, while giving them pointers on what they should be doing differently. It seemed every one of the kings-guards had a different way in training both her nephews. 

The man waved at her before taking his leave, in the far corner she observed certain ladies of court watching and giggling like fools at both Jon and Aegon. 

Dany didn't care if they wanted to get close to Aegon, but Jon was off limits, _Dragons don't share._

Getting up in that moment, she would need to speak to Jon alone, has she made her way towards all three, before she could say anything, Aegon was already teasing her, “I didn’t think our grandmother would be letting you outside the Red Keep or near Jon for a while Dany.” He jested while Rhaenys nudged her brother against the ribs. 

Dany looked to make sure Daenera was still practicing her archery before speaking, “bite your tongue Aegon, what my mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” She turned to Jon then, “we need to talk alone and not here.” 

She could tell Aegon was itching to say something, but kept quiet has one of the castle's guard's approached them. 

“My prince, your mother still awaits your answer, if you will join her for lunch today.” 

Dany noticed how Aegon scowled at hearing what the guard had to say, Rhaenys told her both Aegon and their mother’s relationship had become distant in the last few moons, but wouldn’t elaborate the reasons why. 

Before Aegon could give the man a reply Rhaenys touched her brother's arm soothing his nerves, “you should just go see her Aegon, get it over with or she’ll just annoy you more until you do.” 

“I guess I won’t be joining any of you flying today, since I am sure Jon and Dany will be going off without us and you and Daenera won’t wait for me.” 

Dany watched as Aegon made to leave before Rhaenys grasped his hand in hers once more, “who says we won’t? Just hurry and see what she wants. We’ll wait for you at the Dragonpit.” 

Her nephew ran off then, while Jon took her hand in his, “I’ll see you and Daenera later for training.” 

She could hear Rhaenys call out to them both, telling them to be careful no one sees them both leaving alone.

"When are you going to train me also?" She really wanted to learn, and did not plan to make the same mistakes she made last time during the war for dawn.  
"I didn't know you wanted to Dany?"

She cut him off in that moment, "I don't want a repeat of what happened to me the last time."

"We can train after we get back from our ride." He squeezed her hand tighter in his, "now lets go before someone goes and tells our parents they saw us running off together." 

* * *

The windows that were normally darkened by drapes were now removed which allowed fresh sunlight to seep inside, while the aroma of citrus from scented candles made her chamber feel like home. 

Her chambers were cleared out the moment word came that her son would be visiting, asking her ladies to wait outside, just to have a moment with him that didn’t involve them trying to win his favor or seducing him with their perked-up breasts. 

It took three days just to get a chance to see him once more, now here he was hardly paying her any attention, he didn’t even want to sit and eat with her in that moment either. Looking over all the sweets she knew he liked once when he was but a boy. Now it would be all wasted. 

Folding her hands together in that moment, recalling how she had to beg just to get an audience with him, _when did that happen?_ A boy who was always following behind her inside the Red Keep, was now avoiding her like she had greyscale or some plague. 

Now she sat there waiting for his reply, which she wasn’t sure if he was considering it, or just not wanting to think on it to give her an answer. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Her frustration was taking a hold of her in that moment, while her son ignored every word it seemed she had said the entire time he was there. 

“No mother, I’m not, what you speak makes no sense to me, nor do I care to go along with your plan. 

Best to not speak it for anyone else to hear.” The Red Keep was filled with many willing to rise and gain power. His uncle had his spies, and could easily twist whatever his mother thought she was speaking in secret to either him or her ladies. It would not matter, if what she said wasn’t meant the way others would report it. They would twist it into treason, some way or another. 

She hissed at his words, for the longest she has been trying to let her son see reason, but the stubborn young man before her would not pay her any mind, or acted to ensure his status. 

Was it bad enough that she went along with her then husband’s plans? Their marriage was one for convenience and not love. But she refused in this moment to let her son not see that his father owed them and was giving way too much to his other wife and her family. When was the last time he even visited her family? _Not ever,_ she reminded herself. 

And now he was planning to make an envoy to The North of all places with the entire royal family and court, when Dorne was right there. How longer was Dorne supposed to sit aside and watch Rhaegar give all his attention to his northern wife and her family? 

No, she would not stand for it any longer, she needed Aegon to see the reason he was to be king, and a king deserved a worthy wife, not any of the current women at court throwing themselves at him. 

She was thrilled Rhaegar sent the conniving rose of Highgarden away. How dare her and her grandmother try seducing her son into marriage? How dare they think Aegon would sully himself with Margaery and lay with her after he found her naked in his chambers? Everyone in the seven kingdoms knew that’s how the queen of thrones got her husband that was meant for her sister. Seducing the man to lay with her, giving the Tyrell family no choice but to marry Luthor Tyrell to Olenna Redwynne. 

Her son wasn’t meant to marry someone who came from steward’s or any common wife, he was best suited for a princess. _And he shall have one._

She saw the girl just a few days ago, and the young woman seemed to have only grown even more beautiful. Was she not worthy for a king instead of a prince? 

Walking over to her son once more in that moment, she needed him to listen to her, see the reason why he should go to his father. 

But in that moment, she wanted to slap his hand from what he was doing instead of listening. 

It seemed her exotic birds from the Summer Isles was more important to him than what she had to say. 

Reaching for her son then, the only child his father had with Valyrian features cupping his head in her hands in that moment. “Aegon, you are to be king, why can’t you see princess Daenerys is the only one who is worthy to be your queen. She is not meant to be just a princess of the seven kingdoms Aegon.” 

_She should be yours, a future queen with Valyrian features._

Aegon shrugged away from his mother’s grasp, “you would have me go behind my brother’s back and try to seduce the woman he loves? The one who father betrothed to him since their births?” 

His mother only crossed the room coming closer to him. “I never loved your father either.” 

Before Elia could finish what she wanted to say, her son cut her off in that moment, “and how did that work out for you mother? A loveless marriage that you agreed to distance yourself from?. Do tell me why I would do the same to Daenerys and my brother?” 

Before Elia could think of something else to say, her son was already walking away, she could hear the chamber door slammed knowing he was gone once more, and probably wouldn’t return anytime soon. 

He just needed to get out of there, out of her chambers, away from her. 

What was she even thinking? He would never go behind Jon’s back and try to seduce Dany or convince her to be his. 

Anyone with eyes could see his aunt and brother only loved each other, long before finding out they were promised to be together. 

“Aegon” 

He didn’t even notice her when he slammed the door shut behind him, but it seems she stood outside like the rest of ladies waiting for a chance to speak with him. 

He could see the other women whispering amongst themselves, some even looked furious and jealous while his cousin made her way towards him. 

“I was wondering how many times; I would have to scream your name just to get your attention.” 

She was next to him in that moment, as he wrinkled his nose, she always smelt of desperation to him. 

“What is it you want Arianne?” he had no time for her games, he was already running late to meet with his sisters. Jon and Dany weren’t planning to join them that day in the skies. 

His father and uncle Viserys agreed to hold court without him being there, so he and his sisters could fly all the way to Rosby and along Blackwater Bay. Maybe even to Driftmark and back, 

And now he was going to be late, he could only imagine both Rhaenys and Daenera cursing him to the pits of seven hells for letting them wait so long. 

Now he stood still waiting for Arianne to tell him what it was she needed to say, he hated coming over to this side of the Red Keep where his mother’s chambers were, along with all the ladies she brought in from Dorne. 

_All Viper_ s, Aegon thought to himself and his cousin was no different. 

He watched the way Arianne puckered her lips before finally saying something to him, “I just wanted to know if you’d like to go for a walk with me? Or take me for a ride on your dragon.” She licked her lips then. 

He knew what dragon she meant and it had nothing to do with flying on one, but instead mounting on his cock. He wanted no part of whatever games she wanted him to play with her. 

He knew he could take her in every way a man took a woman, but this was not the woman he wanted. 

“I’m already running late to meet up with my sisters, you know how Rhaenys gets when I make her wait.” 

Before he could leave her hand, was on his wrist, willing him to stay, “why are you like this? We used to be so close when we were children, don’t you remember us playing in the Water Gardens?”   


“We were both young then Ari, we aren’t now, it would look like I was courting you if I took you flying, it would be improper.” He wanted to add there was no way in seven hells he would want or wish to make her queen, or his lover. 

His cousin laughed, while running her fingers against the palm of his hand, “would that be such a bad thing?” He could hear the teasing in her voice. 

Before he could reply to her, they both heard footsteps, looking up Aegon saw his sister Daenera approaching them both, “princess Arianne” 

“Daenera.” Arianne replied with laced hatred. 

Aegon forced his hand out of her grip in that moment. His younger sister always showed Arianne respect, but never to his knowledge did Arianne address Daenera by her title. 

He knew his sister didn’t care for titles, she preferred being called by her name, but it didn’t make it easier for him not to scold Arianne in that moment as he stared daggers at her. 

“How many times, have I told you to address my sister by princess Daenera, Ari?” 

“I don’t mind Aegon.” His sister replied.” No longer was she paying Arianne any mind, “regardless I came to find you. Rhaenys said if you aren’t on Talandrex within an hour we’re leaving you behind.” 

“Wait for me, I was just leaving.” He turned to his cousin then, her eyes were darkened scowling at his little sister. “I know what you and uncle Doran conspire in having you named my future queen, but what you and he seem to forget is there will be a king with Dornish blood on the iron throne. There is no need for a Dornish queen also.” 

He made to turn away from her, but his cousin had to get the last word in, “It also doesn’t need another Stark queen.” She was glaring at his younger sister willing the girl to say something to her, to take the bait, which his fireball of a sister did in that moment. 

Marching over towards where her brother stood. “Jealousy doesn’t suit you, maybe if you spent less time trying to strip my brother naked with your eyes in an attempt to bed him, he’d probably be more friendly towards you.” His sister hissed as she whispered the last part she knew would hurt Arianne but did not care, “Dornish slut!” 

It was well known throughout the seven kingdoms the kind of woman Arianne was, before her father sent her off to Kings Landing. Daenera had to fight back an amused smile, maybe prince Doran thought his daughter could use her talents to seduce her brother. 

“That’s enough Daenera.” Her brother spat, as he turned also to Arianne, “give my regards to your father, for I will surely ask mine to send you back to Dorne.” 

He could see his cousin’s eyes growing darker, but he did not care, he hated coming over this side of the castle and wished his mother, would either send his cousin back to Dorne or at least join the rest of the royals instead of hiding away. _What did his grandmother say? Like rats._

“Let’s go Daenera.” grabbing his sister by the arm once more, dragging her with him, before he let Arianne start a rift between the two of them. 

By the time they were at the end of the corridor, his sister shrugged his hand off her, “what is your problem Aegon? I could've taken her.” 

“You’re a princess of the seven kingdoms, you shouldn’t let her get to you like that Daenera.” 

She could tell her brother was mad at her display of anger, but was she not in the right to be angered by Arianne? Had she not showed her respect even when Arianne gave none to her? Too consumed with jealousy of Aegon’s brotherly affection for her. 

No Daenera realized she was done being proper towards her older brother in that moment, no longer could she control herself as she lashed out him. “Maybe you should just fuck her or make her your future queen so she can stop thinking I am trying to bed or marry you brother.” Even though she felt drawn to Aegon, she would never give him that satisfaction in knowing her true feelings.

Apart from her and Aegon, everyone else was betrothed, many in the seven kingdoms thought both her and Aegon, were free to marry whomever of their choice. 

Often times these same lords, forced their sons Daenera’s way when she trained with her brothers or Rhaenys. The others forced their daughter’s in Aegon’s path during court or when he trained in the practice yard. 

Then there were the ones like Arianne, who felt the king wanted a bond between her and Aegon before betrothing them into marriage, keeping the bloodline pure for the dragons, since a four of his children were only fifty percent blood of the dragon. 

She looked at her brother in that moment, she could tell he wanted to say something to her, but she no longer cared to listen to him. She needed to get out of there, go ride her dragon Mynos. 

_I need to leave,_ she told herself in that moment. 

She would not let him see her cry.

Aegon stood there, trying to figure the right words to say to Daenera in that moment, what was he to say? I’m sorry my cousin hates you? Thinks I want to make you my future queen? Even though he did want to make Daenera his, it would just complicate things, if she didn't feel the same.

Before he could say anything to his sister, she was running off already, not wanting to hear anything else he had to say. 

For the first time in a long time Aegon wondered how his father managed to keep both sides of his family happy, since he was already failing at both so far. 

* * *

The sounds of crackling thunder could be heard along with the roars of two dragons along the Kings Road as both Jon and Dany raced their dragons towards Maidenpool. 

She could not stop the smile that crept on her face, recalling the first time Jon rode Rhaegal and how much he failed at it. Now the man was a true Dragonrider, zipping around her while chucking the entire time. His silver and red dragon meshed so perfectly with her dragon as they fllew high above the skies.

This is where she belonged, she told herself, being here with Jon and sharing this moment with him, he was her home, and she was his. 

It didn’t take them long to land as they found somewhere secluded to land. 

“When did you become such a good rider Jon?” 

“It helps when your sisters drag you from the training yard on a daily basis to go riding.” He stood still in that moment, “I heard what happened last night with you and ser Arthur.” Jon then sniffed Dany in that moment. “I can’t say I blame the man for knowing your scent.” He teased her in that moment, which she only returned by slapping him across the arm. 

“How was I supposed to know the man would know it was me, it’s like nothing gets pass Arthur.” Dany hissed before continuing. “I can’t sleep at nights and just wanted to be close to you.” 

Jon took her hand in his, when Dany began shedding tears, “what’s wrong you can tell me?” 

She looked off in the distance first not knowing how to even tell him what she wanted to say, “you remember that night I came to see you when you told me what Sam revealed to you?” 

Jon nodded in that moment, as Dany caught her breath, her heart was racing in that moment. 

“I was there to tell you I was with child.” She was trying to be strong, but seeing the distraught look Jon gave her only broke her more. 

Jon stepped back in that moment, willing the tears back, he felt as though his legs were about to give out. Memories of that night and the days after came to him. He had shunned her away, to deal with his own personal issues in finding out he was never lord Stark’s child, never was he the bastard so many treated him as. He was on his knees in that moment grasping at Dany’s waist as he cried, for the child they had lost. “I’m sorry Dany, I didn’t know. I’m was too stupid to realize I was hurting you also.” 

Dany was on her knees next to him, cupping his face, willing him to look at her, “look at me Jon.” 

It took a while before Jon’s dark eyes found her violet orbs. “We both failed each other, I should’ve also realized your entire word was crumbling instead of the way I acted.” 

He wanted to stop her, but she raised her hand to silence him, “we both made poor choices back then, we had others come between us and our love for each other.” 

Before Dany could say anything else, Jon’s lips were on hers begging in with fevered kisses until she granted his tongue entrance. They kissed each other until they needed to come up for air. 

Resting his forehead on hers, “I love you, now and always.” 

Now and always she grinned against his peppered kisses.” We should head back before my mother or your father gets word we left together without the others.” 

He took her hand in his, making their way towards their dragons. Placing another kiss on her lips, race you back to the Dragonpit?” 

“Are you sure you want to race against the mother of dragons?” She teased him as Dreamfyre lowered its wings for her to get on. 

Jon could tell she was not going to wait for him to get on Silverwing to race back. Running towards his dragon in just before she took off without him. 

* * *

Her sheets were drawn over her, while Dany willed herself to sleep but her mind would not allow her. 

Both Rhaeny’s and Daenera even Aegon lied to her mother, telling her that they all went flying together that day, was it bad enough to have eyes on both her and Jon in that moment because of her mistake in thinking she could sneak her way inside his room? Now it seemed her mother had all of the guards watching to make sure she wasn’t leaving out her room at nights from now on. 

At least there will be Winterfell she thought to herself then, the castle would be filled with northern lords and ladies along with those who would travel north with them. Even Elia decided to come along. 

The woman had finally joined with the royal family that night, along with Arianne Martell, who do some reason kept looking at both her and Daenera has though they both did or stole something from her. 

When she wasn’t staring at her, she was glaring at Daenera. There was something going on there especially when the girl begged her brother to let her go north with them before she returned to Dorne. 

Which Rhaegar only agreed to, after she begged saying she had never been further than Kings Landing in her life. 

Even though Dany figured that maybe Rhaegar was doing it so Elia would have someone to chat with. 

She didn't get to think much on, before she heard a sound coming from the side of her room.

“Who’s there?” Dany muttered when she heard a creaking sound coming from her closet. 

“Shh, it’s only me Dany.” 

She sat up as she noticed Jon making his way out of her closet, “what are you doing here are you mad? Ser Arthur is on guard duty tonight; I am sure the man is standing right outside my door waiting to see if I try to sneak out once more.” 

Jon was next to her in that moment as he came over to lay next to her in bed, “you said you can’t sleep, I wanted to be here until you fell asleep.” 

He placed a kiss at the back of her neck as his hands came around her waist pulling her next to him. 

“How did you know how to find my room?” 

Jon yawned in that moment, “Aegon showed me which doors led to which rooms in the royal apartments." 

“Will you also show me?” She turned to face him then, as she moved his wild curls from his face, she always loved when he didn’t pin his hair back. he always looked younger and more handsome. 

“I will, but we should sleep first.” He placed another kiss on her lips. 

Already Dany realized she wanted more of him, _damn what anyone thought or said “I want_ _you_ ” she whispered. 

Her legs were firmly on top of him as she straddled him “We can’t Dany.” 

“Yes, we can.” She was grinding on him then, until Jon flipped her over as Dany let a small yelp out. 

“Dany, Arthur is right outside your door, you know you how wild we both can get. When we do this I want no interuptions” 

She chuckled against his lips. “I told him I would get back at him for what he did last night, maybe we can, fuck loud enough for him to hear." 

Jon could feel himself getting hard in that moment, the control she had over him.

“I don't want to do it here while he's on guard duty." Jon was laying peppered kisses against her neck. "Maybe at Winterfell I can finally give you want you want, I know the castle well enough, along with other places." Jon whispered against her ear. 

“You mean this” Dany’s hand was next to his length as Jon let out a growl. 

"Is that what you have planned for my nameday Jon?" She still didn't know how she felt about celebrating her nameday at Winterfell, since Rhaegar annouced it over dinner.

“Not that Dany, I have something else planned for you nameday."

"But what I can tell you is after this war is won with the undead, I plan to take you away from here, I want to give you the house with the red door.” 

“And lemon trees” Dany finished the last part for him. 

"Even the lemon trees." Jon chuckled, “I love you.” 

“And I love you.” she whispered back. 

Jon rolled off her and pulled her back into his chest. “Sleep now my love.”

She closed her eyes in that moment, thinking of a small house with a red door and lemon tress, along with at least three children along with their dragons, and Ghost, she was sure once they headed north, they would stumble on the dire-wolves. 


	5. No Love Lost To The North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this before Wrath of the Dragons

Jon could feel the coldness from the northern winds as the Targaryen flag ship docked into White Harbor, Dany was next to him in that moment so were both his sister’s while his father, mother, Viserys and his brother Aegon would leave off the war galley first, with four of the king’s guards flanking them along with seven dragon guards. He could see many of those that lived in White Harbor had already come out to greet their king and northern queen. He wondered then on what greeting they would receive once they reached Winterfell, would it be like this? or would the people of Wintertown along with the lords and ladies from the other castles frown upon their arrival, lord Robett Glover especially. There were many a times he wanted nothing to do but to strangle the man after he sent word he would not come to Winterfell with his people, they would rather die than bend the knee to the dragon queen. _His Dany!_

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he would not let men like Robett Glover get the best of him. The man wasn’t even the lord of Deepwood Motte, since his brother Galbart Glover was lord. 

Jon’s eyes then looked around everyone present, his group would be next followed by his grandmother and Elia along with the handmaidens who came along for the envoy to the North. 

He could see Arianne along with the other handmaidens shivering next to Elia, while it seemed to him his grandmother was just taking everything in stride in her extra furs, she never gave much away from what Jon has noticed so far from just interacting with her. It was also hard for him to understand why his mad grandfather would abuse a woman like his grandmother. Even though his mother was queen, everyone knows his grandmother was the one who held the family together, even his father often sought her council whenever he had issues that didn’t always have to do with him not remembering laws or a certain lord or lady’s name. 

His thoughts then ran to his northern family, both his uncles Benjen, Ned and his cousin Robb who was all too excited to see in this life. The young man was his best friend growing up, he would’ve been accepting of Dany if he had lived and not died at the Twins from being outsmarted by those, he thought loyal to him. I can’t wait to see him. 

“I never thought I would ever step foot in this frozen hell hole ever again.” Dany whispered in his ear, bringing back to the present as he squeezed her hand in his while placing a quick kiss on her hand, while making sure his grandmother wasn’t looking. 

Rhaenys rolled her eyes at the two, “we haven’t even disembarked, and yet you two are already all being affectionate to each other. Is it not bad enough that you two slept in the same bed the entire trip coming here? While Daenara and I had to cover for you both?” 

Dany only waved her niece off, “is something wrong with my betrothed kissing my hand dear niece? and we did nothing.” Her niece barked out laughing, catching the attention of those around them. 

Dany turned in that moment to look in front of them wondering if Rhaegar heard anything, but only noticed Aegon looking back at them from where the king and queen stood with Viserys offering a weak smile, she knew her nephew would much rather be near them than being up front to greet their Northern hosts first. 

She offered him a weak smile, recalling how much she also hated being the one to greet new people and having an audience with them. Now she was just a mere princess of house Targaryen, not the queen she was in her last life. 

The horns went off in that moment, alerting them it was time to disembark. 

Jon looked towards where his younger sister stood next to Rhaenys, the girl was already fussing with the grey dress and blue cloak their mother made her wear, Jon smiled to himself in that moment, recalling what his mother told her, _“you can’t go north looking like my wild she-wolf_ _Daenera_ _, you need to look every bit like the southern princess you are that visiting her northern family.”_ His sister reminded him of Arya, at least their mother didn’t mind Daenera wearing breeches, or training with weapons while always carrying a sword around with her, which he was sure was hidden somewhere on her along with one of her many daggers. She was defiantly a wild she-wolf with a hint of dragon blood that would burn you where you stood. 

He himself was dressed in house Targaryen colors, all black with crimson red cloak. His mother felt it best if one child wore the colors of house Stark and the other the colors of house Targaryen. His mother opted for a deep cobalt blue woolen dress, along with a gray cloak. The rest of his family went in all Targaryen colors. While both Elia and Arianne went with house Martell colors. 

It was time, Jon watched the dragon guards step off the ship first followed by his parents, brother and Viserys while the kings-guards fell in behind them. _Here we go_. 

* * *

“Welcome to White Harbor your graces.” Jon watched Wyman Manderly try his best to kneel in front of his parents, while the rest of his family followed after them. 

He could see the way both lord Manderly’s granddaughters were eyeing his brother. _Better him than me,_ Jon thought, recalling the amount of times he had to turn lord Manderly down when the man tried to force his granddaughters his way, when he was king in the north. Now he did not have that issue, he wasn’t next in line for the iron throne, his brother was and so would be his first male heir. 

Suddenly all seven dragons roared from above the cloudy gray northern sky making their way towards the forests, while causing many of the people present to greet the royal family to duck or run for cover, Dany and his sisters began laughing as Wyman Manderly tumbled over on his feet trying to make what Jon figured was a run for his life. If you would call what he did running. He could not fault them; he did the same when he met Rhaegal. 

His grandmother however did not take pride in her daughter and granddaughters laughing at those who greeted them and were to be their host for the upcoming week as she hissed to all three. “You three are supposed to be representing house Targaryen here in the North, stop your laughing.” 

All three tried their best to stop, while offering an apologetic glance towards the Manderly’s. 

Daenera however felt different has she whispered, “It was funny, I don’t see why we have to be sorry, for something that was funny. The man clearly needs to not eat so much.” 

Rhaenys chuckled again only to catch their grandmother’s sneer as she cleared her throat, “it was funny.” She snickered silently. 

Rhaella then looked at her daughter and Rhaenys, “I expect better from you two, especially you Dany, your nameday is tomorrow, you’ll be eighteen a woman grown learn from this.” It was bad enough that her last grandchild was wild from her mother never disciplining the girl, _at least she took my advice and made the girl wear a dress for a change._ Rhaella huffed to herself.   


Jon grinned to himself as they all began to walk making their way towards New Castle on the white cobble streets of White Harbor greeting all those waving at them. His brother walked next to Wynafryd who kept her arm locked on his brother, even though it seemed to Jon his brother was miserable the entire time and tensed whenever she brushed her slender hands against, while her sister walked behind them both. His parents and Viserys remained together. His uncle often responding to whatever ser Marlon Manderly would say to him. While both his parents listened keenly to whatever lord Wyman spoke of to them both. Jon was sure this must have been the most walking the man has had in years, just by how he was huffing and short of breath the entire walk. Since his parents opted for their party walking so the crowd that came out to see their king and queen got a better glimpse of their northern beauty and queen of the seven kingdoms along with her king and royal family, since no Targaryen King or queen has been North, not since king Jaehaerys and Alysanne Targaryen. 

* * *

The castle was a buzz knowing the Targaryen’s would be there soon, his daughters were thrilled each for their own reasons. Arya wanted desperately to meet her cousin Daenera who she heard was already an excellent marksman with the bow and could handle a sword like her father and brother’s while still being able to be just as dangerous with her daggers. That girl was all she-wolf Ned thought as he walked around the corridors of Winterfell castle. His other daughter Sansa was more or less busy with her mother getting dresses ready to meet the royal family, he knew normally her friend Jeyne would be the one who did such things with Sansa, but it seemed their friendship fell apart in a matter of a few moons. 

Jeyne now spent most of her time with Arya in the Godswood practicing swords away from her lady mother’s watchful eyes, especially now with their being no septa for the girls, Ned was sure his youngest daughter was enjoying every minute of freedom from not learning on the seven. 

His thoughts then fell on his wife, he had been talking to her about the many lords that have been seeking their daughter’s hand, she was now a young woman of ten and seven, and many suitors from different northern families were once more asking for a betrothal between Sansa and their sons. 

Each one he had refused, after what happened between him pushing his sister to marry Robert and never listening to her constantly telling him Robert would never keep to her bed, he had learnt never to seek betrothals for any of his five children. He would let them chose who they wanted or wished to marry. 

“Father?” Turning Ned saw his eldest walking towards him, holding up a scroll. “This came from the wall Maester Luwin asked me to give it to you.” 

Ned opened the scroll and read over its contents before crushing it and throwing inside a nearby scone watching as it burned. 

Ever since word spread that the king was coming, he had been receiving scrolls from the wall. Robert had been writing like a mad man begging for Ned to avenge him and take the kings life with poison. 

The war was over, they lost, the man he once thought of as a friend needed to let it go and be glad Rhaegar never took his head, but instead sent him the wall while naming Stannis the new lord of Storms End. Even he got lucky in the situation, he also could’ve been sent to the wall, but Rhaegar agreed that everything started with his father and house Stark had already lost enough. 

“Is everything ok father?” 

Ned only nodded, “everything is fine my boy.” 

* * *

No matter how much he tried there was just no getting away from the Manderly sisters or the other ladies who were constantly trying to gain his attention, such was the life of the crown prince of the seven kingdoms who was both unattached and not betrothed to anyone. To make matters worse his father had both warned and forbidden anyone in the royal family from flying off on their dragons, telling each of them, the need for getting to know the people of the North without flying off and avoiding them. 

_“They are our host for a sennight, I need all of you on your best behavior, that includes no dragon riding.”_

Looking out the window he could see the sun was already making his way into the northern sky, as his head turned towards his brother, “Jon?” he threw a feathered pillow at his brother’s head, “are you awake?” 

Jon turned to face his brother using the same pillow he threw at him to throw at Aegon’s head “I am awake now, what is it?” 

“I need you to cover for me today, I have no intention of sitting with father today, I am already annoyed of these women constantly trying to gain my attention while throwing themselves at me.” 

Jon laughed then recalling the welcoming dinner and how most of the ladies were dressed while gushing over both his brother and him. “You make it seems has though they weren’t doing the same with me, I’m surprised Dany didn’t order Dreamfyre to burn the castle down.” 

Jon yawned as he rose out of bed, “you do know instead of sitting through father’s meeting you and I can both go explore White Harbor?” He knew how the Manderly sisters could get as well has having lords push their daughters his way. 

“You don’t think father would mind?” Aegon asked as he got out of bed also walking towards to water basin to wash his face, before looking back at his brother, “maybe we can take Daenera with us since both Dany and Rhae are going to be busy with grandmother getting ready for her nameday celebration tonight.” 

Jon hid his face as a smile rose over his mouth, he knew the reason why his brother wanted Daenera with them and it had nothing to do with her not being the girly type who cared for dressing up and looking pretty. He saw the way Aegon watched her when he thought no one was looking. Or how often he defended her, or frowned whenever any lord got too close to her. “I’m sure father will allow us.” Jon finally managed to say. 

* * *

Walking around White Harbor with his Targaryen family made Jon feel a sense of pride, the people came out and greeted them everywhere he, Aegon and Daenera went, even ser Jaime and Barristan the bold were impressed at being received even after the events where the warden of the North and his heir were brutally murdered by the mad king, who burned lord Rickard while his son and heir strangled himself trying to reach the sword to reach his father. Jon shuddered at that thought. 

He never asked his father what became of the mad king’s body, in all honesty no one spoke of it in the royal family, the only thing he knew was the madman died from being stabbed by the iron throne, many called it the great awakening, saying the gods of the seven smiled down on their young prince when he won the battle at the Trident while his father died from stab wounds from the iron throne that was now meant for Rhaegar. 

Jon’s thoughts then ran to the last time he was here in the city, many of the people who were now fawning over the royal family now did not do the same when Dany and her army arrived, many looked at her and her men as nothing but savages come to conquer the North, a foreign whore who seduced their king into bending the knee. 

“We should probably head back your graces.” Jaime looked once more around at all who were gathering around. “I am sure your father would want you three getting ready for your aunt’s nameday feast.” 

Daenera started complaining then, “we have only been out here for a few hours surely the stupid feast can wait, can’t it?” 

Jon pulled his sister into a hug as he teased her, “don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll look lovely in that dress mother had made for you. I’m also sure all the lords will be begging to dance with you.” 

Pushing her brother away from her, “Fuck off Jon!” They all watched as Daenera stormed off with Barristan following close behind her. 

“I don’t think your sister appreciates being teased your grace.” Jaime turned to looking over the crowd where Barristan and Daenera went. “We should also be going.” 

Aegon hit his brother in the arm just as they both started walking back to New Castle, “why you had to do that for? You know how she gets when she as to dress up like a lady.” 

“You jest Rhaenys all the time and she’s older than both of us Aegon.” 

“That’s different Jon, Rhaenys is older, Daenera is the baby of the family.” 

Before his brother could move, Jon took a hold of his hand, causing Aegon to stop, “don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, I see the way you watch Daenera.” 

Aegon’s face flushed red, as he tried to speak but no words were being formed. Jon knocked him against the back, “relax and don’t worry about it, I approve of the match. You just need to get her to see you in a different way.” 

* * *

Dany ruffled with her dress, as both her Rhaenys and Daenera got ready, “I look like an idiot in this.” 

“You look like an idiot?” Daenera blurted out as she placed a dagger in the inner part of her gown. “Look at me? I look like a fool dressed in pink, I hate pink and yet grandmother thought it best I dress like a sweet little princess.” 

Rhaenys began laughing at both her aunts. “You are neither sweet nor little anymore, but it serves you both right, for letting grandmother be the one to pick what you would wear instead of meeting with the seamstress.” 

Dany looked at her niece, she did look lovely in gold and purple dress, it brought out the color of her dark eyes and olive skin. While both hers and Daenera’s dress were puffy, she also hated the color green and didn’t know why her mother didn’t let her go with something red. “You should both be thankful you aren’t being dressed and paraded tonight in house Manderly colors; I hate green!” 

Sighing to herself as she looked over her gown once more, Dany was almost at the point to change out of the hideous dress and have Dreamfyre burn it. 

However, those thoughts were now gone by the knocking on the door as ser Arthur asked if all three were ready to be escorted to the feast. Rhaenys would be escorted by Viserys, Daenera was to be escorted by Aegon and her Jon. Already she could fee a warm tingle within her. Thinking of when she and Jon would finally be able to have some free time with each other, she had not seen him since that morning when he placed a small kiss on her lips and wished her a happy nameday while ser Oswell looked the other way. Out of all the other kings-guard both he and ser Jaime were the only ones that didn’t mind the kisses she and Jon shared. 

“We’re ready!” Rhaenys yelled back bringing Dany from her thoughts as she looked once more on her god-awful dress, while looking at Daenera cutting parts of hers just to never wear it again. 

* * *

There was so much food, court jesters and bards Dany wondered if the Manderly’s weren’t doing all of this in order to please Rhaegar, lord Wyman had even taken a few opportunities in speaking with Elia, often time complementing her on raising a fine boy. If she could laugh, she would, Elia had no intentions in trying to get the crown prince to marry just anyone especially after he told, both her Jon, Rhaenys and Daenera about his mother’s wishes in him having Dany for his wife. 

The only one who didn’t seem to find any of it funny was Jon, ever since then he rarely said anything to Elia. 

Her eyes then ran to that said crown prince, her nephew looked miserable at being seated next to Wynafryd who often at times found her hands or arms brushing against him. She also saw the way both Daenera and Arianne watched it all unfold. Arianne, she knew spent most of her days in Kings Landing throwing herself at Aegon, but her niece she could tell seemed drawn to Aegon, but never acted on it, always watching him from the corner of her eyes. Rhaenys had taken a bet wondering how long it would take before Daenera knifed Wynafryd. It was already known she despised Arianne also and yet, Dany feared what would happen once they arrived at Winterfell, where more lords would most likely have their daughters trying their best to get Aegon’s attention. Heck she was sure they would probably want to get Jon’s attention also. 

“Are you enjoying the crab meat princess?” 

Dany turned in that moment as lord Wyman started sulking on the lobster tail in his hand, as she looked on all the food still being served, or what she had already tasted. “I am quite full my lord, you and your family have surely outdone yourselves with some many different dishes.” Dany gritted through her teeth, while patting her stomach then, as Rhaegar cleared his throat at how annoyed at the man she sounded. 

But why wouldn’t she be annoyed with lord Manderly? the man showed her no compassion when they arrived at White Harbor in her last life, the man even tried shoving both his granddaughters in Jon’s direction. 

She smiled then taking a sip from her goblet, “the ale is delicious my lord.” 

“Thank you, princess, only the finest for my king and his family.” 

Dany watched as the man then turned to his other side where Elia was seated next to him, “You and your son and daughter of course are always welcome back to White Harbor whenever you are pleased.” 

Dany found herself chocking on her drink as Elia only uttered the words, “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but my son will be flying back to the Red Keep after he and his father and brother head for the Wall.” 

By the time the dance portion of the evening started Dany was already tired, but knew if she didn’t dance with the guests there, both her brothers and mother would chide her before they even arrived at Winterfell. The only highlight would be the first dance that would be going to Jon as she watched him walking towards her while so many ladies watched her prince. Licking her lips in that moment just thinking of all the things she would do to him once they arrived at Winterfell. 

“May I have this dance my love?” Jon’s eyes were dark causing her to shiver. 

“I thought you’d never ask Jon.” 

Jon took her hand in his as he led her towards the dance floor pulling her close to his body, he would let all the lords and ladies present know who Dany and he belonged to and that was each other. “I can’t wait until we leave this place. 

“Really, I thought you loved the North Jon” His hand pinched her ass then, “tsk tsk my prince you are very handsy tonight.” 

“You have no idea what you being in this dress is doing to me woman.” 

“You like the dress Jon?” How could he like such an ugly color Dany wondered. 

“I hate the color.” He then whispered the last part, “but it hugs your curves perfectly my love.” 

Dany looked around then hall looking if anyone was watching them in the moment as her hand brushed across his breeches causing Jon to grunt from her touch, “you’re a wicked woman you know that?” 

She smiled as she noticed Rhaegar dancing next to Lyanna, while Rhaenys was dragging Daenera over to dance with Aegon after his mother left for a drink. _That’s odd_ , Dany thought as she saw the way both Aegon’s and Daenera’s face became flushed red, before he finally took Daenera in his arms to dance with her. While Rhaenys left to dance with Viserys, while keeping her eyes on the both of them. 

_Does she know something I don’t know?_ Dany smiled and wondered if her nephew also felt something for Daenera and Rhaenys was now playing matchmaker to the both of them. 

Her eyes then fell on the Manderly’s and the other ladies and lords present, every one of them had a frown on their faces, even Arianne did also. She could laugh in Jon’s arms. All the royals were with their suitors and these women and men who were busy trying their best were only failing to realize they had no chance in getting into the royal family. 

Jon twirled her around in that moment noticing a lord coming over to ask for a dance with Dany as he snarled at the man, causing him to stop in his tracks. He hated dancing, but he would dance with her the entire night, if it meant keeping her out of each, and everyone of those lord’s arms. 

* * *

Elia smiled watching the young women around her grow sour, even lord Manderly seemed to be choking on whatever he was stuffing inside his mouth at the time. 

Her son was dancing with Daenera as his face became red as a beet, causing her to smile. _It seems there must be something about ice that causes the fire within these Targaryen's blood to cool._ Her uncle Lewyn then stepped towards her, whispering in her ear. "See what I told you, about your boy? Aegon is basically smitten with Daenera, might be best to send Arianne back to Dorne. I don't know why your brother thought Aegon would fall for a woman like Arianne."

"I don't know what Doran was thinking either uncle, especially when there is already going to be Dorne blood on the iron throne." Sometimes she didn't understand her older brother, but then again the man was older than both her and Oberyn and didn't grow with them since he was away from Sunspear. She was pulled from her thoughts of her bother as she smiled once more, watching as Aegon spun Daenera around the room. _At least she was dressed like a princess for a change, minus that hideous color Rhaella chose for the girl._ Elia grimaced at that thought.

Her uncle chuckled at what the boy did. "There must be something about these Stark women."  
Elia laughed at her uncle's words, "it does doesn't it uncle? I guess you can call it a union of ice and fire."


	6. Welcome to Winterfell Part 1

They were somewhere between castle Cerwyn and Winterfell. And from what the riders said, they should be at Winterfell before daybreak if the summer snows were kind. Already she could not believe a land where it snowed even in the summer. Sure, she felt as though White Harbor was cold, but the further North the royal procession went the colder it became. And yet these northerners called this weather warm? _They all must be mad_. Shaking those thoughts from her head already dreading the snow and not wanting to fall over in it once again like she did earlier yesterday, thankfully her lover was there to pick her back up and help her back on top of her horse. 

Where the others found joy in playing in the snow, she only felt dread. She was a woman of summer; she needed the warmth not the cold. But alas she was royal and like she had learned from a young girl, sometimes it’s best to just smile and bare it, but she could not bear was what transpiring at this moment, already her body yearned for who was now leaving her to go back on guard duty outside her tent. 

Where they slept had already felt cold the moment her lover rose out of their shared furs. She knew he needed to get his clothes back on before the sun rose, but yet watching him get ready to step outside her tent didn’t make it easier. 

She sighed looking around the tent, the clothes she would need to wear that morning were already laid out on one of the three chests she brought North with her. Her eyes then looked on the outer layer of the tent, already she could tell it was still night out even though part of her was sure it was already morning. That was the thing about the North, it seemed it got dark early and yet, it remained dark even way into the early morning, until the sun rose in the midmorning. 

Her dark eyes fell on his naked body his seed still freshly coated between her thighs, “must you leave so soon? It isn’t even dawn outside as yet.” She wasn’t sure if it was, but she would lie regardless to get him back between her legs. She needed him there and not outside her tent.

He came over towards her in that moment after she beckoned him with her hand, his warm lips pressed against hers as she slowly pulled his naked body onto hers where he mumbled between kisses. “I can’t stay any longer my love anyone could be walking around at this godawful hour. You know how these people gossip if they should find us in this manner.” 

She knew what he was evading to say in that moment, how could she not know. “He won’t mind.” Pulling him closer to her warmth between her legs that still ached to have his length deep inside of her. “Do you think he doesn’t know what we do? What we have been doing these last fifteen years my lion? Not even my niece or Oberyn mines what we do. I am also sure Aegon and Rhaenys must have an idea by now.” 

She knew her niece Arianne would never go behind her back and report to her father what she and her lion were to each other. Her niece needed to be in her good graces. At times she felt sorry for the young woman, her brother was doing his best to push her and Aegon together. At times she wondered if the Arianne was pursuing her son for love or for duty? Her father desperately wanted another person with Martell blood wedded to her son. It must kill him to know Aegon holds no interest for Arianne. 

He even wanted Rhaneys to marry Aegon since Rhaegar told him the dragons needed someone with Valyrian blood. Her brother never one to give up on what he wanted, pointed out princess Daenerys Targaryen married Maron Martell so Arianne was good enough for Aegon. 

Times like this she was glad her brother probably didn’t know what took place inside her chambers at the Red Keep or in this case a tent in the middle of the North was her ambitious brother Doran. How much she wanted nothing more than to be married to the man she truly loved. It hurt her to the point of hatred for her older brother who would rather see her remain queen, even though that marriage was done out of duty and not love. They never loved each other the way a man or woman truly loved each other. 

The first time she met her lion was with her younger brother Oberyn, she didn’t know what to think of the Lannister twins back then, or Cersei’s hate for her imp brother who was just a babe at the time. The girl even swore Tyrion was a monster, her emerald green eyes filled with hatred for the younger Lannister, until her brother pointed out he wasn’t a monster but their brother. That day the two argued like lions, she swore they would bite, scratch and leave bruises on each other’s skins. 

But alas that was then, Jaime was nothing more than a shy child back then who preferred his swords or her brother’s company than hers. Who would’ve known it took a loveless marriage for sparks to fly between her and her lion? She could laugh just how things turned out. 

Elia’s dark eyes lit up the moment she felt his hard length between her legs as he slowly thrusted into her, causing her to moan out his name. It wasn’t fair that appearances still had to be made to keep Dorne in line. _For now, she reminded herself._

The only person who should probably mind was Rhaegar since he was king, but even he and Lyanna were happy for them. He was happy she had found love with her golden lion, like he had found love with his blue winter-rose. “harder.” she moaned as Jaime picked up the pace lifting her leg over his shoulder, “as my queen demands, but let’s make it quick since we are near Winterfell.” He chuckled before biting her below her right breast just the way the loved it. 

* * *

Lyanna could feel her body grow tense, and no it was not due to the woman who rode next to her and Rhaegar. No, Elia wasn’t the reason for her now sour mood, they were currently just outside of Wintertown as the Royal procession slowly made its way towards the gray walls of Winterfell Castle. 

It had been years since she last set foot here, swearing to never return after what happened during the rebellion all those years ago. Where so many were both killed and lost their lives, including her father and brother Brandon. 

For a while she blamed herself for what came of her family. First there was Ned who shoved his whoring drunk friend who already fathered a bastard girl in the Vale named Mya Stone towards her, never taking into consideration what she wanted. No matter how much she screamed and tried to make him see reason that Robert would never keep to her bed. Ned nor her father would ever listen to her no matter how much she pleaded not to marry Robert. Her father’s southern ambitions would not let him relent on marrying her off the lord of Storms End. 

She wanted to hate Ned for never listening. Constantly he would tell her that was the old Robert, like a person like Robert Baratheon who spent most his time whoring and drinking would ever change his ways for her. She could laugh at this very moment if the situation back then did not cause so many deaths. 

Her older brother Brandon was too stupid to realize Aerys was a mad man not to be trifled with. But no, her brother had too much wolf’s blood for his own use, and rode to the Red Keep like a mad man calling out Rhaegar to come out and die for dishonoring her while dragging their father into it. A tear ran down her eye thinking of the way the two died.

No one present spoke out, or stopped the mad man from going a head with his plans in burning her father, while having Brandon choke himself with the rope tied around his neck trying to reach for a sword to free their father. Lyanna closed her eyes then, willing herself not to cry in this moment. Most lords never seemed to listen to what their daughters or sons actually wanted, especially when it came to marriages. Most sold off their children to solidify power.The only one who ever listened to her was always her younger brother Benjen, they were always the closet. When her father refused in her training, Benjen was always the one to take her with him into the Godswood when he was done training with the master of arms, ser Rodrick. Those memories growing up with a father and three brothers would always be her fondest, since Ned practically grew up in the Vale where he was fostered. Even Brandon was away for a time being fostered in Barrowton with lord Dustin.

Her breathing slowed in that moment. It wasn’t until a few years later did they finally find out what became of her letter she left for her brother Brandon. The stupid guard on duty gave the letter to the silly ward of Hoster Tully, who was obsessed with Catelyn Tully and mad at her being betrothed to her brother, while wanting to get back at him for what Brandon did to him.

The young man not only suffered a wounded pride but also had the markings on his flesh to prove it. 

But he got his, and so did his coconspirator. Both Petyr Baelish and Lysa Tully were hung for their treasons, even though the man begged to be sent to the wall no one listened, his pleas only fell on deaf ears. Every high lord called for their deaths and were present to witness it outside the Red Keep, for their actions in causing the deaths of thousands. 

Lyanna mused recalling that day, not even Lysa’s sister Catelyn or father cried. Catelyn hated her sister for taking Brandon from her, causing her to settle for the second son. While Hoster condemned her to the pits of the seven hells along with Baelish. 

A cold wind blew causing Lyanna to pull her grey fur cloak closer to her, it seemed being in the capital for so many years has only caused her skin to yearn the warmth of the south once more. 

Was this the old god’s way of welcoming me back home? She wondered for a brief moment before those thoughts disappeared like the wind that blew pass her. 

She had not seen her brother since the executions, she wasn’t sure if he was ashamed at his part in the war that caused thousands to die from not listening to her on Robert, or if he hated her for remaining with the son of the man who killed both their father and brother. Not once when she requested, he send his first-born son to the south to get to know his cousins did Ned decide to do it. Each time she asked over the years he refused stating the south was no place for Starks. Did that mean she was no Stark to him anymore? He did ask her to foster Jon in the North so there was that, but she could never see herself part with her cub for so long. Who was she kidding, Lyanna knew her reasons why she would never let Jon foster in the North for years, who knew how many still held ill will towards the Targaryen’s? 

There were also other issues that consumed her thoughts. Her son was a second son, but anything could’ve happened with him so far away in the North, where a lord may want to force their daughter in Jon’s direction, he was a prince after all and would be next in line in anything happened to Aegon. 

She looked behind her then, both Jon and Aegon were riding directly behind herself, Rhaegar, Elia and Viserys. Her heart warmed looking at the two of them laughing and chatting with each other. 

Often times when they were both small boys, she found herself visiting the Godswood in Kings Landing, praying to any God out there to let both boys grow has loving brothers to each other in a place like the Red Keep where she knew most would prefer in pulling them a part. Both her and Elia have even witnessed certain boys who did stay at the castle Harry the heir came to mind. After Elia scolded the boy for calling Jon a bastard. She knew the poor boy must have heard that from somewhere in the Vale. 

It’s not like there weren’t some lords who scoffed at Rhaegar taking her for a second wife, who also considered her two children bastards. But she was sure these same lords would never dream of saying the same thing if it was their daughters Rhaegar took for a second wife or maybe third. 

Tightening the grips on her horse, they were now entering through the southern gates, already Lyanna could see all the northern banners and sigils already present. But there was a certain Sigil that caught her eye. “What the fuck are they doing here?” She could see the confused looks on both Rhaegar and Elia, even Viserys seemed annoyed. 

* * *

Catelyn could feel her chest tightening at the royal procession as they came in from the southern gates, it had been years since she laid eyes on the royal family. She had begged Ned for years to send their boy south like his sister requested to foster with the royal family. But never did her husband listen to her. 

Her eyes then fell over the gray walls of Winterfell, she had made the servants scrub every part of the old walls to at least brighten them from their dull color. Every part of the castle was cleaned and primed to welcome them. Even the first keep had been restored. The people in the North could say whatever they wanted to say about Catelyn Tully, call her a southern woman that didn’t belong in the North. But they could never deny that she did not know how to welcome her guests and make them feel at home. 

Her eyes then fell on her beautiful daughter, it took hours just to get her to decide on what dress to wear to welcome the crown prince to the North. First the girl chose a crimson red dress, only for her father to ask her to take it off. She didn’t see why Ned would want Sansa to do such a thing. Many had said her girl was the crown jewel of the North. Many lords had already asked for a betrothal for their sons to their Sansa. The worse one was lord Bolton, the pesky man constantly asked for their daughter’s hand for his son Domeric Bolton stating it would finally end whatever conflict both houses had over the years. 

Times like this she was thankful her husband often denied all the lords that requested Sansa’s hand due to the mistake he made in wanting to push one for his sister and Robert Baratheon. 

She smiled to herself then, the crown prince was not betrothed to anyone and her beautiful daughter belonged in the south not tied down married to a northern lord. She does look beautiful in her blue dress. Catelyn smiled then as she noticed the crown prince’s silver-blond hair on top of his horse next to his brother Jon. They were day and night and it seemed even after so many years since she was last in the capital for the executions the young boys at the time had grown into handsome young men. 

Her eyes then zoomed in on those standing on the further side of where her husband stood, _how dare they come here and claim they just wanted to visit the North and talk about Ironwood?_ Catelyn scoffed

* * *

Aegon could not believe his eyes, as he stared down the young woman who was waiting for her turn in line to greet him, he could see the disappointed looks his father and mother gave. 

Why were they here he wondered? Why would they travel all the way from the south to treat with the Starks unless it was for a betrothal between the Stark heir or his sister. But then again, he knew after what transpired during the rebellion Ned Stark said he would never do to his children what his father and he failed in noticing when his sister complained about not wanting to marry Robert Baratheon. 

His eyes then fell on his good mother because that was what Lyanna was, she was a mother to him like his own mother who gave birth to him. He just didn’t know why Jon feared being around his mother all of a sudden. Both Jon and his mother used to be close up until a few moons ago, when he started forgetting things like father and Dany. At one time his grandmother joked in saying someone must have given the three some type of potion that made them forget the last eighteen years. Then again, maybe Jon was mad and just wanted to keep his distance ever since he told him of his mother’s one-time desire to see him have a Valyrian bride like his aunt Dany. His aunt was a beauty, but beauty alone was not what he wanted in a future wife. His eyes then fell on Daenera she was now greeting Robb Stark who was getting a little too familiar with her. Aegon’s jaw clenched noticing the young man brining his lips to her hand. 

Daenera seemed to get a laugh out of it when he noticed her playfully slapping his shoulder. Oh great, Aegon realized, now he not only had to fight off other lords trying to push their daughters his way, but also keep them from Daenera also. 

His eyes then fell on Margaery Tyrell who was still waiting for him to make his way down the line to greet her along with her grandmother and Willas. Aegon sighed then, he wondered how Willas allowed his grandmother to drag him so far North for whatever farce she came up with. Even Loras looked confused at seeing his brother here. He would need to have a talk with WiIlas when his time became free, he was sure all he had to do was go to Winterfell’s library and find his friend. 

Shaking his head in that moment when Rhaenys stepped next to him whispering in his ear, “what is seven hells are they doing here?” 

He didn't know why she was asking him those questions, he was sure no one in their family knew they would even be there. He could only imagine how annoyed his father was in this moment.

“You are asking the wrong person Rhae, I won’t even acknowledge them, if you want to shake hands with them you can, I know I won’t not after what Margaery pulled the last time, I saw her.” 

Rhaenys shook her head in understanding, she was sure if it was only Aegon who had returned back to his room alone the queen of thorns would have said her brother sullied her granddaughter, and in turn would demand a marriage between the two. But what most never seemed to realize, Aegon was never alone when he went to his room in the day time, most times it would be all five of them in there. That was how it was ever since they were children. The Stars always claimed they were a pack. But her, Aegon, Jon, Dany and Daenera were their own pack. A dragon pack that would burn you where you stood, if you came against the family. 


	7. You are Mine and I am Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, this was written after I posted Wrath and just wanted to give you guys another chapter from this, enjoy!

Jon didn't know how he felt about being back inside the walls of Winterfell's gray castle or seeing lady Stark once more alive. Memories of how badly the woman treated him has a boy came crashing back. " _It should've been you!"_ Were the last words the Tully fish spoke to him the day he came to see Bran before leaving for the wall. _Who tells a boy of four and ten such words?_

Now instead of looking down on him like she did back then when she thought him a bastard, she was looking at him with admiration and affection. How many times did he brood wishing she just treated him with love like she did with her true born children? All he wanted was to feel love and a sense of belonging.

Jon leaned his forehead against the wall, he should be getting ready for the welcoming feast tonight, but saw no reason to even attend. Lord Stark tried to give him a hug when they were introduced, but instead Jon barely shook the man's hand. The boy within him couldn't hug a man that didn't want to hug him in public in his last life, a man who refused to tell him the truth on who his mother was. A man who allowed his dead sister's only child to be abused verbally and looked down upon by many who lived there in Winterfell. Jon could feel his eyes grow glossy, from recalling how lonely he felt at the wall, where the only true friend he had was Ghost.

His fist met the wall then, since Lord Stark wasn't there for him to punch in the face. His emotions were already getting the best of him when he thought he could muster the strength being there. " _Who let's their sister's fourteen year old son join the Nights Watch where rapists and murders were sent? Just to protect fucking Robert Baratheon. I would've never rose against him. He could've told me about Viserys and Dany."_ Jon barked as his thoughts ran on the woman he loved more than anyone else. Even when he thought himself a bastard and undeserving of her love, Dany was the one that showed him it was ok to want her, be with her. _"I could've saved her from being sold by Viserys and raped by that savage!"_ Jon threw the wood carved chair against the wall causing ser Jaime to rush inside the chamber looking at the broken chair.

Jaime looked around the room baffled at the prince, the young man seemed deranged. "Is everything ok Jon? Who were you talking to?" 

"Ghosts from my past" Jon answered before pushing pass his guard, leaving to go find Aegon or Robb, they both were the only true brothers he ever had and could talk to.

* * *

Daenera looked over at the dress her aunt would be wearing tonight, the plan was for all five to sneak away without alerting either of their kind-guards. _At least it was only Jaime and Oswell that were guarding them that night._ She thought, if it were Arthur or Barristan she was sure they would not be pulling anything off. "How long do you think we have to sit and mingle with these lords and ladies until we manage to walk away?"

"I thought you'd want to spend extra time with Robb Stark dear sister?" Rhaenys teased as Daenera's cheek flushed red causing her to look away from Rhaenys, her sister both enjoyed and took pleasure in teasing everyone.

"I didn't know there was something brewing between you two Daenera? Please do tell us."

"Shut up Dany, not all of us are lucky to have been betrothed already like you and this one who calls herself my sister."

Rhaenys ran over towards her sister causing her to yelp as she fell on the bed with her.

"Rhae stop, you know how grandmother gets if we attend the feast looking like shit."

Planting a kiss on her sister's cheek to calm the girl down before she began teasing her once more. "Why don't you admit you want to look pretty for the future lord of Winterfell?"

"I don't, but if he wishes to dance with me or chat with me, I certainly won't stop it. He's not hard on the eyes either." He does have beautiful blue eyes, she wanted to add but knew Rhaenys would only tease her more.

"If it makes you feel any better, I do think you and Robb Stark would make a perfect match." Dany replied as Rhaenys looked at her wondering what game her aunt was playing at. "Do you not agree Rhaenys? I mean if a certain person doesn't act on their feelings, is it right for our dear Daenera to sit idly by and wait?"

Rhaenys brushed her hand across sister's shoulder, "I think that's a wonderful idea Dany."

Daenera looked from her sister to her aunt not following the conversation."I don't understand, who likes me? Is it see Arthur's nephew and squire Edric?" The boy was cute, but always seemed nervous around her.

"Worry not niece, I am sure you will soon find out." Dany teased as she winked at Daenera causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"I swear, I dislike you both at times, I should just stay here in the North so I can get away from you two."

"You'd grow bored if you were stuck here, then again, I am sure Robb Stark would enjoy your company, while you both share a few kisses and ----" Rhaenys was unable to continue as a feathered pillow hit her face.

* * *

Aegon watched from where he sat at the high table next to his parents. Whatever both his mother's and father were saying to lord Stark and his wife, he did not care to know, his eyes were locked and focused at the young lady who sat across from him, as she played with the soft curls of her hair. _She looks pretty tonight,_ He thought as his eyes fell on the crimson dress she wore, her long dark brown hair that was braided to the side not to mention her beautiful grey eyes that would melt any man's heart, along with her laugh and smile, that sadly she was sharing with Robb Stark at this moment and not him. Already he wanted to leave and wait outside until it was time. 

"Is the food not to your liking your grace?" His head turned looking at the young northern lady he was placed next to.

"It was a long trip lady Sansa, I'm a bit tired." The girl smiled at him clearing her throat.

"Does that mean your grace won't be dancing with anyone tonight?"

Aegon shook his head noticing the look of disappointment on the girl. It seemed her yellow dress she spoke to him so highly about, that took her forever to make wouldn't be seen by everyone there if they didn't dance together.

"I am sure your brother wouldn't mind dancing with you for all of us to see just how wonderful of a dancer you are my lady."

Sansa smiled trying not to seem as though Aegon wasn't bored of their conversation.

She wanted the other ladies to be jealous of her sitting and chatting to the crown prince, especially Margaery Tyrell.

Elia coughed fighting back a laugh at how forward her son was being, and his choice of words to show he had no interest in the girl next to him. Leaning over then as she whispered in his ear. "Not so harsh Aegon, we are their guest, when you are king these people will be your subjects." She kissed his cheek as he shook his head in understanding.

* * *

Dany looked up from her wine glass fingers wrapped in Jon's snickering at how hard Sansa was trying to get Aegon's attention but failing miserably so far. _It's what she deserves especially for what both her and Arya did to her the last time she was here. How does it feel to not be the center of attention once more Stark bitch?_

Her eyes fell on Robb then, so far he was the only one Jon had even spoken to. She could see why Jon spoke so highly of the young man and why he loved him and missed him. In a way he kind of reminded Dany of Jon, she could see why both Daenera and Rhaenys were enjoying the conversation they were locked in about who the greatest swords man that lived ever was.

Both her nieces swore it was ser Arthur, but Robb deemed it to be another from the age of heros. A blind knight who fought with a long staff with blades at both sides cutting down two men at a time by the name of Symeon Star Eyes, who lost both his eyes and replaced them with sapphires. The story seemed to intrigue even Jon who knew of the legendary knight. The only person who seemed not to be having a great time was Aegon, who Dany noticed stood up to leave, she wondered if it was time now as Jon whispered in her ear. "We need to go." Causing her to tingle inside as all four rose from their table.

* * *

It was a full moon out as though the gods were there watching what was to take place. Jon stood next to both his sister's as they bickered away blaming each other for both Jaime and Oswell figuring out what they were up to. Thankfully neither kings-guards minded what they were about to witness, as Jon tried to ease his mind. I should've done this the first time she came here with me to the North.

"Can you both stop they are coming" Oswell hissed causing both sister's to stop.

Daenera cleared her throat noticing Aegon walking with Dany in his arm, since she was the only one with northern blood apart from Jon, she managed to convince them it was best that she did the ceremony."Who comes before the old gods tonight?"

"Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, a woman grown, true born and noble comes before the old gods." Aegon replied smiling at his brother. Who comes to claim her?"

"Jon of house Targaryen." He smiled at Dany noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Who gives her?" Jon yelled out not caring who heard him or was spying on them.

"Aegon of house Targaryen." Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms.

Rhaenys had to shake her sister to get the girl to speak. "Daenerys do you take this man?"

Dany could see the tears already in Jon's eyes, "I take this man"

They both bowed before the Heartstree thanking both Crosus and Kinvara for all they had done for them.

Jon opened his eyes as he helped Dany up as he pulled her into him, placing a long drawn out kiss on her lips as their tongues wrapped together to the sounds of cheers, as snow flurries began falling. Neither cared what anyone had to say, she was his, and he was hers, from this day to the end of their days.

Kinvara placed her arms around Crosus leaning her head against his shoulder, "did I ever tell you how much I enjoy northern weddings?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 👆 you can also check out my other stories, by clicking my name 💖


End file.
